Death by Chocolate
by n0xi0us.n1rvaNa
Summary: A Death the KidXOC Love Story about a good witch named Anko.She was found when she was 7 by Stein and was raised by him, though he never put her in Shibusen in fear of how she would be treated by the other students there. What happens when she goes there?
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are reading one of my stories for the first time:**

please go to:

aeonsoul234 . webs . com

for pictures of all of the OC's, what they wear, etc.

Thank You! ^_^

_

* * *

_

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

"Why again does Shinigami-sama want you to fight with those kids?" I asked as I ate the last dango dumpling that was on the stick of three. I bit on the empty stick as Stein looked at me and sighed.

"You know, I should be used to seeing this by now... but surprisingly I'm not..." he said as he observed the sight before him; A seventeen year-old girl sitting on the shoulders of an eighteen year old boy.

"Oi, Takkun. Can I have another one?" I said, waving the bamboo skewer in his face. Takkun sighed and opened the box of dango, taking out another stick and handing it to me.

"Arigato!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, Professor Stein." Takkun added.

"Shinigami-sama says that these children need to be tested or something like that after their supplementary classes with Sid." Stein answered.

"That's stupid..." I said, eating the second white dango dumpling off of the stick. After shallowing it, I picked up the glass of iced green tea that rested on Takkun's head and gulped it down.

"I'M NOT A TABLE, YOU KNOW!!!!" Takkun yelled.

"Are?(japanese=What?)" I answered, oblivious to Takkun's yelling and the sweatdrops that were now both on the back of Takkun and Stein's heads. The three of us stopped talking and looked in the same direction as we felt the wavelengths of four souls.

"I guess that's them." Stein said as he played around with the large screw in his head. He kicked his desk and wheeled out of the room in his chair. Lucky for him, there were no cracks or door borders on the floor that the chair could get stuck on.

"Ne(Hey), Takkun." I said.

"What is it, Anko?" Takkun asked.

"Stein never said that we couldn't help out, right?" I said with a grin.

"I wouldn't do that, you know him. It was implied." Takkun answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, jumping off of him. I walked towards the window, placing the empty tea cup on the table as I passed it.

"Are you going to watch?" I asked, facing Takkun.

"Yeah, why not. Nothing better to do here." he answered. Both of us sat down on the windowsill and watched what was happening below. Outside, there were four people, just like you had expected. Two girls and two boys. One girl had dirty blonde hair tied up in pigtails and had a "school-girl" look expect for her long black trench coat. She looked about my age. The other girl had long black hair in one wrapped up pony tail. This one looked to be in her early twenties. The boy next to the blonde had pointy teeth, white hair, red eyes and a cocky look on his face, but not as cocky as the boy next to him. This boy had spiky sky blue hair and a grin on his face as he waited for Stein to come out. The doors opened and they all stared at them in anticipation.

"I really hope that he doesn't use his chair when he gets out of the door. That's the only one that has a border on the bottom in this entire place." I said.

"You know he will, he barely gets off of that thing." Takkun said.

"Sometimes I wonder how he manages to stay so skinny..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. All he does is sit on his ass while on the computer or dissecting things."

"Well, here comes the moment of truth." I said as I stared back down at the scene below. A sweat drop appeared behind your head as you saw that Stein had forgotten about the door border and his chair got caught on it, causing him to fall.

"Damn....It's still out of shape." Stein said getting up and sitting back down in his chair as he played around with the large screw again.

"Umm... Somewhat like this. Okay! Let me do this again." Stein said dragging the chair back into the lab.

"H-he asked for a second entrance...?" Takkun asked with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Y-Yeah... he did..." I answered with the same look on my face as him.

Sometimes I wondered about Stein. He was a complete idiot, yet he was the smartest person that I had ever known and the strongest meister to ever graduate from Shibusen. Even though he was a total mess, I was always grateful because he saved my life. When I was seven my father, a death scythe died protecting my mother from witches, even though she was a witch herself. She had been branded a traitor because she sided with Shibusen instead of the rest of the witches. My mother didn't see a point in why "our nature" was so chaotic and fought against them, idolizing the morals of Shibusen. My mother was also killed in this battle. At the time, I didn't know this. I just thought that they were going out somewhere. I started panicking when the protection spell on the castle we lived in faded away. That spell had been the only thing keeping the witches from entering the castle, and the technicians from seeing it. For days, I ran around crying and looking for my parents. I had no idea what to do and my magic was weak. I didn't even know how to disengage my soul protect. I ran into the evil soul of a human that was on the verge to becoming a kishin. It tried to eat my soul, but before it could do so, I was saved by Stein. Most people would've been frightened by his image, but I wasn't. I was in complete awe of the man standing before me, covered in blood. I ran up to him and hugged him. When I did so, he was a little shocked and hesitant at first, but then he hugged me back. He took me into his home/laboratory and asked me about my life. From the minute he layed eyes on me, he knew that I was a witch since he couldn't see my soul through the soul protect. After I told him everything, he asked me if I would've liked to stay with him. I agreed, already attached to him for saving my life. From then on, I stayed with him and he raised me. Two years later, he introduced me to Takkun. We immediately grew attached to eachother, just as Stein had planned. Our souls were equally matched for eachother. I was always childish, spontaneous and optomistic, while Takkun was mature, nonchalant and a little pessimistic. He became my weapon and I his technician. Stein taught me the skills of a technician as well as a witch and a scientist. I have no idea how he taught me my skills as a witch, but somehow he did. His teaching proved to be successful as always when I had to retrieve the soul of a witch after retrieving 99 evil souls of humans. Yes, a year ago, I had turned Takkun into a death scythe. He was the same age as the youngest death scythe at the time. Even though I was raised by Stein, I never attended Shibusen. He said that he thought that it would be easier if he just taught me at home, but I always believed that it was because none of the students at Shibusen would ever befriend a witch, no matter who's side they were on. I wouldn't blame them for it. The war between Shibusen and the witches had been going on way before any of them were born, and all meisters that attended the school were taught that right away.

"Hey... someone stop him." said the boy with white hair.

"But, this is our first time meeting him." said the blonde.

"I'm actually kinda interested." said the blue-haired boy.

"Me too." added the black-haired girl next to him.

The four of them glared at the doorway once they heard the sound of the rushing wheels. Once again, the same result came.

"Why did he think that this time would be any different...?" I asked.

"I don't know... the way he thinks never makes any sense to me." Takkun answered.

"Well, do you need something?" Stein asked, staring at them, still on his back lying on the floor.

"So you're ?" said the white haired-boy.

"It must be you who used Sid to ambush the Shibusen students." added the blonde.

You and Takkun bursted out laughing when you heard this.

"Him, using Sid? What the hell?!?" I said in between laughing.

"Yeah, where did they hear that from?" Takkun asked.

The four of them looked up at the window while we were laughing. I put my hand over Takkun's mouth and he did the same to me. Then we slowly slid off the windowsill.

"What was that?" the blonde asked.

"N-Nothing... You guys are students from Shibusen, huh?" Stein said, getting up and sitting back down in his chair.

_"Shimata!(sh-t)Stein is going to kill us for that!" _I thought to myself. I knew that Takkun was thinking the same thing from the look on his face. Both of us slowly creeped back up on the windowsill.

"Do you have some sort of grudge against us?" asked the blonde.

"Not really. The motive is extremely simple. Experiment and observe. That's all. " Stein said. As the words "experiment and observe. That's all" escaped from his mouth, Takkun and I both said them aloud. I yawned and stretched my arms. Then I layed my head down on Takkun's shoulder, closing my eyes.

"This is boring, wake me up when Stein starts beating them up." I said.

"Will do." answered Takkun.

* * *

"Oi, Anko!...Anko!"

I groaned and rolled over to my other side after hearing a voice calling me.

"Why are you always sleeping on the windowsill when you have a perfectly comfortable bed?"

I groaned once again and covered my head with whatever was acting as a blanket on me. Suddenly I was pushed off of the windowsill. I screamed a little as I fell and hit the floor.

"Owwieee....TAKKUN WHAT TH-" I stopped talking as I heard something that sounded like Stein adjusting the screw in his head. I looked up and saw that my thoughts were right.

"W-What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be fighting?" I asked.

"I stopped trying to wake you up after hitting you in the head with a frying pan didn't work..." Takkun said with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Awwh! I wanted to see! Did you scare the hell out of them at least?" I asked.

"How could I resist not to?" Stein said with a smile. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, anyways. I'll going to start teaching at Shibusen tomorrow. I'd like you two to come with me." Stein said, pushing his glasses up.

"Whatever." Takkun answered.

"You actually want me around in Shibusen?" I asked.

"What would the problem be if you were there?" Stein asked.

"Eh.... nothing... I'll go." I said.

"Alright then, get some rest. We're going to have to get up early. I'm teaching Home Room." Stein said.

"Awwh! Why do you have to get the early periods!" I asked. Stein returned my question with on of his creepy "I want to dissect you" looks.

"What was that?" He asked in a dark voice.

I waved my hands frantically in the air and then teleported next to Takkun.

"I-I mean, o-okay I'll go get ready for bed to be up nice and early!" I said with a scared smile on my face. Stein smiled and his "scary face" went away.

"Oyasuminasai!(Goodnight!)" He said. Takkun and I turned around with sweat drops on our heads, walking away as he waved to us.

"Scary..." we both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R T W O -****- **

**- **First Day At Shibusen! Suspicion from the Students and Meeting Death Itself -

"Oi! Anko! It's time to go to Shibusen!" said a familiar voice. I groaned and put one of my pillows on my head, sanwiching it in between the two. The covers were pulled off of me. I shivered and pulled myself up into a little ball.

"Get up!" said the voice again. The pillow was snatched off of my head, it was now being used to beat me.

"Takkun! Five more minutes!" I said, turning over to my other side.

"It's already 7:30! We have to be there at eight and you take forever getting ready as is!" he answered, pulling my feet off of the bed. I landed on the floor on my butt with a thud. I yawned, still sitting on the floor and stretched my arms.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said, scratching my eyes. I did a stretch that was much like a cat and then rose to my feet, grabbing my towel as I walked to the bathroom. Quickly, I took a shower, ignoring Takkun's constant banging on the door and him screaming for me to hurry up. I was done getting ready in about 15 minutes. When I walked outside to the kitchen, Takkun was sitting down, just about to eat his breakfast. Stein was sitting down at his desk, squeezing in as much work as possible into the little time he had. As Takkun opened his mouth and was about to put the piece of toast with an egg on it into his mouth, I snatched it from his hands and ate it in one bite. He stared at me as if I had just killed a puppy.

"M-My breakfast!" he said.

"Oi, Stein-sensei! Did you make any dango?" I asked, pretending like nothing had happened.

"It's on the table with a can of green tea." he responded, still working.

"Arigato!(Thank You!)" I said with a big smile on my face.

Takkun was still looking at his empty hands, where the piece of toast had previously been.

"I always make breakfast for you and besides... Ya should've made more than one." I said opening the small box of dango and taking out two. I put one stick in my mouth and the other on Takkun's empty plate.

"Here ya go. See? I made up for it with dango! It's WAY better than your nasty egg toast. It tasted nothing like mine usually does." I said with a grin on my face.

"Let's get going." Stein said as he got up after shutting down his computer.

"Hai!(Yes!)" I answered happily. I skipped over to the door behind Stein in his wheel chair. Takkun followed a few steps behind with his head hung, still upset over the fact that I had eaten the breakfast that he had "worked so hard" making.

* * *

**.!.!.!.THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.!.!.!.**

Stein wheeled into the room in which he would be teaching Home Room. Unlike his home, there were borders on the floor of every doorway. His chair got caught on it, causing him to slide on the floor, screaming as he did so. He didn't bother getting up and instead looked at the book that was still in his hand while lying on the floor.

"Well then, let's start class. Today we'll be dissecting a frog." Stein said adjusting the screw in his head.

"My name is Professor Stein, and these are my assistants, Anko and Takkun." He said, still looking at the book on his back.

A student raised his hand and spoke. "Ano(Um), Stein-sensei.... no other people came in the room bu-"

He stopped speaking once he saw a person walk into the room. A boy about the same age as the rest of the students in the class walked into the classroom with sweat on his brow and a look like he had just walked across the Sahara Desert. He had reddish-brown hair and was holding someone's legs.

"Ahh, Takkun, there you are. Where's Anko?" Stein asked, finally getting up. He picked his chair up and sat on it backwards.

The boy known as "Takkun" turned to the side so that Stein, as well as everyone else in the classroom, could see a girl with white hair dressed in dark clothes sleeping on his back.

"She fell asleep half way there and wouldn't wake up!" Takkun said. The girl, still asleep, hugged Takkun's neck tightly,choking him, and snuggled her face into his hair. She started mumbling in his ear.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN STUFFED TOY!" He yelled, still being choked. Stein threw the book in his hands and it hit one of the wrists of the girl. She immediately let go and Takkun dropped her legs. The girl landed on the ground and woke up, but she wasn't startled. She scratched her head and blinked a few times.

"Why did you wake m-...." She stopped talking and looked at her surroundings.

_"This isn't the tree I fell asleep by..." _She thought to her self.

"Uhmm..... Where...?" She said as question marks formed all around her. Takkun, still facing her sighed and extended his hand to her. She took it and smiled.

"You're so troublesome..." He said as he pulled her up.

As the two walked into the room a girl with blonde hair tied up in two pig tails tensed up.

"What is it, Maka?" said the boy with white hair next to her.

"S-oul...S-She's a-a witch!" Maka said, trying to keep her voice low.

"You're outta your mind. Why would a witch be in Shibusen?" said Soul.

Maka was still tense as she eyed the back of the boy with the red hair. She still couldn't see the face of the girl behind him, but she could hear her voice and she'd already caught a glimpse at her soul. It appeared very small and it looked to her as if it was locked up behind a gate. Despite this, she knew that it's purple color meant that witch blood ran through her veins.

* * *

"Are you done, now?" Stein said.

"S-Sumimasen, Stein-sensei!" I said, peeking my head out from behind Takkun.

"Class, these are my assistants. Takkun and Anko." Stein said. Takkun turned around. You stayed behind him, you're back against his. Though you were taught by Stein to not let what other think affect you, you couldn't help but worry about how they would react when they saw you.

"Don't be shy now, Anko." Stein said. I turned around and clutched the back of Takkun's undershirt.

"Don't worry, Anko. It's okay..." He said. I gave his shirt another tight squeeze and then let go of it. I bent down to get Stein's book and stepped beside Takkun. I threw it back to him and he caught it without even looking. Of course, the reaction I got from all of the Shibusen students in front of me was shock. There was a lot of mumbling, but I forced myself to ignore it. None of the students spoke up except one. I looked up as I saw a girl with two blonde pigtails stand up and slam on her desk. The white haired boy next to her had a look of disbelief for a second, but then he forced it away.

"Stein-sensei!" she yelled from her desk.

"Nani(What), Maka?" Stein answered, buried in the dissection book in his hands.

"She's a witch! What is she doing with you?! More importantly, what is she doing in Shibusen?!" she yelled.

I looked at the ground with your hands behind my back. Stein gazed at me and then looked up at Maka, closing the book.

"Anko isn't like the other witches. I found her at a very young age and trained her. Though this is the first time that you've seen her, she's been working with Shibusen for five years now. You've got no right to call her out as if she were going to betray it." Stein said, once again adjusting the large screw in his head. The girl, "Maka", looked to the side and turned slightly red with embarrassment. Then she sat down.

"Now, let's get to the fun stuff!" Stein said as he opened the book again and motioned for Takkun and I to come towards him. I sighed and walked over to him with Takkun.

_"Already, this looks like it's not going to turn out well_..." I thought to myself.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I continued to stare out at Death City from atop a balcony in Shibusen. The same reaction came from every different class every period.

**"Look! She's a witch!" **

**"Why is she here in Shibusen, aren't we at war with them...?"**

I tried not to let it get to me, but after a while it started to eat away at me. No matter how much I smiled, or how nice I tried to be to the students around me, it didn't seem to work. They still resented me for the actions of the thousands of witches before me. I found it disheartening that they didn't teach them about the one in one-hundred witches that came so very little. The rare witches that were loyal to Shibusen, like my mother and I. They all thought that I was just like the rest of them, full of bloodlust and out of causing chaos. I wasn't like that... The only thing "witchy" about me was my clothes. I liked them though, otherwise, there was nothing inside me that was like "them". I took in a deep breath and finished up the small remaining part of the candy cigarette that was in my mouth. I took the pack out of my pocket and put another one in my mouth. Then I looked back to the point in the distance where the skyline met the buildings and houses of Death City. It was quite a breath-taking sight. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, but didn't look from who they came from.

"Is this your spot?" I asked, not turning around.

"Yes, but it's fine that you're here... Though students aren't supposed to be smoking here. It's a rule." said an unfamiliar voice. I could tell that it was the voice of a male. I smiled and continued to suck on the part of the candy cigarette in my mouth.

"I'm not a student here, and besides..." I turned around and faced the person who was talking to me. In front of me now was a handsome boy that looked about my age. He had black hair with three white stripes on his left side and golden eyes that seemed to pierce through me.

"They're candy." I said. We gazed at eachother for about a minute. In my opinion, he was gorgeous. I looked at his soul and didn't see that of a human. I saw a Shinigami; A Death God. As soon as my gaze turned into one of amazement and a little adoration, I shook my head slightly and extended the pack to him.

"Want one?" I asked.

The Shinigami smiled and walked next to me. He leaned his right forearm against the the cement rail and took a candy cigarette out of the pack with his left. He bit it as he looked out at the skyline.

"They're pure sugar..." He said, looking at the bitten candy stick.

"Yeah, I ran out of dango and Pocky. These are my last resort." I said chuckling a little.

"I'm guessing that you like sweet things." He said. I looked at him as the wind rustled his hair. As soon as he looked at me, I looked back at the skyline. There was a minute of silence between us.

"You know, you're the first person not to say something about me being a witch... unless you didn't know..." I said.

"I knew from the minute I walked out here and saw you." He said, looking at me.

"So you don't hate me?" I said, looking back at him.

"No, My father had told me that he had been assigning missions to a witch. Didn't figure that you'd be here though." He said.

"Oh." I answered and looked away for a second.

_"He probably was hearing about my mother..." _I thought to myself, then I turned back to see the Shinigami smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"Honestly, I've been wanting to meet you after a while once he told me that you were my age." He said.

"Why is that?" I answered with a smirk at my own after finishing the candy cigarette.

"Actually, I've been wanting to duel you." He said.

"Well, we can't have a formal duel if I don't know your name." I answered.

"It's Death the Kid."

"Death the Kid, eh? That's quite a long name."

"What's yours?"

"Anko."

Death smiled and laughed a little.

"What are you laughin' at?!" I asked.

"Suits you since, from what you've told me, you always have some sort of sweet on you." He answered.

"It's better than Death the Kid!" I said. We had a good laugh and then looked at eachother.

"Oi! Anko! It's almost time for the next class!"

Both of us looked at the door. Takkun was standing there, his head poking out of it. He looked at Death and glared at him with flames in his eyes. I laughed.

"I'll be right there!" I called out to him. Takkun pouted and then slammed the door behind him. He was always protective over me, just like a brother. Once he was gone, I looked back at Death.

"Alrighty then, Kid! We'll duel tomorrow! And then after that, I'll make you lunch and we can talk more... if you want to..." I said, getting a little flustered at the end.

"That'd be great." Death said with a smile. I smiled back at him and then looked at the door once it opened again.

"**ANKO! THE NEXT CLASS IS STARTING! GET OVER HERE, NOW!**" Takkun yelled, flames still in his eyes.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled back. Takkun slammed the door shut, breaking it off the hinges. Both Kid and I had sweatdrops on our heads after seeing this. Over my time spent with Takkun. I figured out that the only thing that could make Takkun angry was me and basically nothing else unless it was related to me in some way. Of course, he cared about Stein, but, not being conceited, the amount was no where close to the amount that he cared for me. It was the exact opposite for me. My fuse was extremely short when it came to everything else but Takkun. I faced Kid, took his hands and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked at me, smiling at him.

"Ja-ne!(Later!)" I said, still smiling. I let go of his hands and then skipped away. As I passed the door, it lifted up behind me in a red sparkley cloud and rehinged itself. What I didn't see was that, even after the door had been fixed and I was at the classroom door, Kid was still standing in the same place. He was blushing, his mouth slightly open and holding his cheek where I kissed him. As I approached the door to the classroom and put my hand on the knob. Before I opened it, I stopped for a second and took a deep breath. I turned around and then leaned on the door, exhaling and staring at the ceiling.

_"W-Why did I kiss him...?" _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R T H R E E --**

- Playing Specatator, I'm Supposed to be Messin' Around with Him!! -

"And today's lesson is... Some sort of a dissection experiment." Stein said. Everyone in the class moaned and groaned. Takkun and I were even starting to get a little annoyed. We normally didn't mind dissecting things a couple times a week, but everyday? It got tiring, especially since the things that we'd been dissecting were so simple. Maka raised her hand up half way.

"Uhmm, Excuse me... But since you've became our Home Room teacher, we've had nothing but dissection lessons..." she said.

"I'm telling you... Today, we'll be investigating something different from the usual mice and frogs." Stein answered with a weird, evil, blank look on his face. The entire class looked quizzed and gained slight interest after hearing this. You and Takkun had sweatdrops on your heads, which were hung since the start because you both knew what you were going to be dissecting, and it wasn't going to be good.

"This time, the thing you'll get to chop and crop wil be this... Anko!" Stein said, extending his hand to the side of him

"Hai..." You answered with a sweatdrop still on your hung head. I snapped and a cage appeared in the direction to where Stein's hand was pointing. Inside of it was a rather large bird that had a petrified look as well as sweat on it's face .

"Tokiko-san, a souvenir of the natural world." He said.

"**A SOUVENIR OF THE WORLD?!**" the class errupted, extremely shocked. Maka appeared in front of them and calmly, but a little frightened, raised her hand up half way just like before.

"Excuse me... but that's an _important_ bird at the brink of extinction..." she said.

"We know..." Takkun and I answered, our head still hung in shame.

Stein looked at the bird darkly, his eyeglasses with a glare in them, making his eyes shine demonically. The bird stared back at him and started to sweat more.

"It'd be a problem if it goes extinct before I dissect it." Stein said, staring at the bird like a little boy staring at a piece of cake. The bird screamed and you got chills up your spine.

"By the way, Soul and Black Star aren't present... Did something happen?" Stein asked.

"They're slacking off, as usual. Really, that combination of stupidity... If they want to be together so badly, they might as well become a team. Right, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka answered.

Tsubaki stood up and started shaking Maka by her collar.

"This is bad, Maka-chan! Such a thing, never!" she said, still shaking Maka.

"What a shame... I think everybody knows this already, but there's a new student coming to class today. " Stein interruped. For a while, there was a silence among the classroom. During that time, I'd fallen asleep on Takkun's shoulder... standing up. I was already drooling on him. That silence and my sleep were interrupted by the sound of gunfire. I jolted up and wiped the drool off of my mouth.

"What did I miss?" I said, slurring my words a little. I felt the steam coming out of Takkun's ears as he turned red and chuckled a little.

"Oopsie, guess I drooled on your shoulder." I said, laughing.

"Doctor! It seems as if Soul and Black Star are haveing a fight with someone." said one of the students observing what was going on outside by the window. I walked over to one of the windows to see what was happening. The student was right. Soul and Black Star were having a fight with... Death! My eyes got flamey and I raised my fist.

"**SHANDAROU!(DAMN IT!)I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING HIM TODAY, NOT THEM!!**" I said, waving my fist in the air.

"Dr. Stein, there's a rule that if two technicians fight on school grounds, at least one staff member must be present." Maka said, standing up.

"I'm at the good part, but I guess I'll go." said Stein as he put the two knives he was going to use on the bird down in the desk. The scared bird was saved. He sat down in his chair and headed for the door.

"Then, Anko and Takkun, and Soul and Black Star's partners, Maka and Tsubaki, come with me please. The rest of you study by yourselves." he said.

I jumped on Takkun's back and slapped his butt.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Takkun asked with steam coming out of his ears.

"LET'S GO MY FAITHFUL WEAPON! WE HAVE ASSES TO KICK AND A DUEL TO FIGHT!" I said, epically pointing towards the door.

"What makes you think th-" Takkun started to talk, but he was interrupted by another, harder slap to the butt. He jumped in the air a little and let out a loud "Ite!(ow!)" before he started walking out the door after the three with me on his back.

* * *

"Oh dear... Well, they picked the wrong person mess with." Stein said as he approached the scene. My eyes got fiery once again.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT 'THEY PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH'! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE MESSIN' WITH HIM!!!" I said as I glared at the two of them with Kid in between. I blushed and got a sweat drop after realizing what I had just said could've been taken in a perverted way.

"Ehh.... I didn't mean it that way...." I said as I scratched my head.

"We weren't thinking of that..." Maka and Tsubaki said as their sweatdrops got larger. I let out a uneasy chuckle and then it went silent. Maka broke the awkward atmosphere by asking Stein a question.

"Dr. Stein, is that boy with the guns the one that everyone's talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, he's the son of Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid. Although he asked to attend this school, he's a lot stronger than the other students here considered at his level." he answered. You looked at Tsubaki as she sighed after staring at Black Star.

"Tsubaki-chan." I said to get her attention.

"H-Huh?" she said, getting out of her "trance".

"Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, nothing at all." she answered with a smile.

"Okay then, Maka who's been able to see souls as of a couple of days ago." Stein said.

"E-Eh, Y-Yes?" she answered uneasily.

"I'll give you a special lesson."

"Hai!"

"Don't be so nervous. It's only a couple of questions. Kid and his guns who are fighting over there, are their soul waves matching with eachother?" Stein asked.

_"She saw my soul right on the dot... she should definately be able to see this"_ I thought to myself as I glanced at Maka and then back over to the fight. I glanced into their souls to get a peek before her answer.

"Yes, normally, it's extremely hard to cooperate with the soul waves of two weapons, but they're very stable." she said. I smirked at her answer since it was right.

_"Exactly why I want to fight him...." _I thought to myself.

"It seems as if they respect eachother. No, it's not that. Maybe it's adoration?" she continued.

"Great, correct. Double Demon Pistols, the Thompson sisters. Because they grew up on the streets, they adore a royal soul, like Kid. And their magnanimous and positive personalities also make a prissy boy like Kid respect them." Stein said once she stopped.

"It's a good team, right?" I said. All that came from Takkun was a simple "hmph".

"Yes." Stein answered.

"Compared to them, that idiot combination..." Maka said as she looked at Soul and Black Star. We stayed silent and observed the fight. After a lot of talk and flash, Soul jumped into the air and transformed. Black Star was supposed to catch him, but that didn't turn out to be the situation. He missed the "clap" and Soul's blade landed on his head. He stood still for a second and then screamed as blood poured out of his head like a waterfall.

"Why did you catch me with your head?!?!" Soul screamed at him, still in his scythe form.

Takkun and I got chills up our spines when seeing this.

_"S-Shouldn't he be dead by now??" _we both thought to ourselves.

After screaming for a little while more, Black Star temporarily closed up the wound in his head by simply moving his split hair back together. Then he tried to pick up Soul but he couldn't because obviously, their soul wavelength's weren't matching. While doing so, he stressed out so hard that his hair split and blood flowed out of his head again. After a while more of trying, Soul emitted a wave of electricity and shocked Black Star, though he thought that Black Star was the one that did it since he also got shocked.

"Not good at all, they don't sense even sense eachother's wavelengths." Maka said. Tsubaki was staring at them with a "WTF?!?" look on her face.

"Meister and weapon must honestly face eachother before fighting an enemy." Stein said. We stopped talking and watched again as the situation turned into some what a Soap Opera. Out of nowhere, Soul and Black Star ran to eachother and hugged tightly. As Soul ran over to Black Star he had the dumbest look on his face and it seemed as if he were running in slow motion.

"Are they idiots?" Maka asked.

"Do you even have to ask....?" I answered her.

Once Soul and Black Star were in eachother's arms, Kid shot them both in the head and they fell over. I started laughing like a crazy person.

"Ah, sorry... My finger slipped." He said as he looked at both of them on the ground. From then on they continued to fight. I could see that after this long of playing around with them, Kid was getting bored. He did a soul resonance with his two weapons. I was amazed at how his soul expanded. His two guns had gotten a lot bigger and were attached to his also had three spikes on each shoulder and along his arms.

"Execution Mode, Completed." Kid said as he landed on the ground. I could still see his dark soul waves fluttering around him, especially around the spikes that had grown out of his arms.

"Resonance rate stable, cacophony 0.3%" said one of his guns.

"Black Needle's soul wave charge, completed!" said the other.

"There are four seconds left before the shot is ready." said the first.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Ready to fire!"

Kid aimed his two guns at Soul and Black Star and said two words softly to himself; "Death Canon". Two shots came out of the barrels of the guns. The recoil was reduced greatly by them, but Kid still went back slightly from his squatting position. One shot hit Soul and the other Black Star. I jumped off of Takkun's back and stepped on his head to get leverage to jump. When I pushed off of his head, I sent him face first into the concrete. This propelled me into the air. I reached Kid just as he turned around and stared at him with stars in my eyes. He smirked when he saw me, slightly blushing. As the smoke cleared, I noticed something. Part of Kid's hair had been cut off. I tilted my head to the side and stared at it.

"What the matter?" He said as he looked at me weirdly.

I extended my hand out and lifted his hair up so he could see that it was cut.

"Your hair got cut." I said. He looked at it for a second and then me. Then he looked at his hair.

"M-My b-balance is off... S-Symmetry gone...." He said before spitting up blood and falling on the floor. His two guns transformed into their human forms. From the back, I could tell one was shorter and had lighter hair of shorter length. The other had darker coloured hair and was taller. They both bent down and examined their meister. Since he had falled quite far back, I walked up to the three of them.

"What happened?" I asked.

As the one with the lighter hair started laughing, the other one talked to me.

"He's very concerned about everything being symmetrical, especially himself." she said.

"His hair isn't symmetrical at all though..." I said as question marks filled the space around me.

"Shhh.... that's one thing you don't bring up with him." she answered.

I looked to the side once I heard moaning and the sound of some gravel moving around. Soul and Black Star had gotten out of the crater they were in. Tsubaki was beside Black Star.

"This is our win instead of loss." Soul said as he got up.

"That's right! I finally surpassed a God!You can give me a halo, too!" added Black Star.

I sighed as Liz put Kid on her back. Patty started poking him, but he was knocked out cold.

_"Obsessive Compulsive, much...? I guess that we'll duel and have lunch another time..." _I thought to myself.

* * *

Sorry if this was a little short lol, I'll make more later. Don't worry, I'll update soon :P


	4. Chapter 4

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R F O U R --**

- Mission Time!: I Guess We Shouldn't Have Stopped To Rest... -

"Ohayo(Good Morning), Shinigami-sama!" I said as I skipped happily into the Reaper's "office".

"Hi-hi, Hello-Hello Anko, Takkun." he answered as he turned around.

"What is it that you need from us, Shinigami-sama?" Takkun asked politely.

"I have another mission for you two."

"CHYEAAAA! NO DISSECTIONS FOR US TODAY!" I said with flames in my eyes. Shinigami laughed at my energy as Takkun hung his head, a little embarrassed.

"My, my, aren't we excited. Well, anyway your mission is going to be to rescue a girl and her weapon from some tainted human souls. I'm not very sure why they captured her, but I'm positive that they'll eat their souls if we don't get there soon." Shinigami said.

"Okie, dokie! We'll be on ou-" I was interrupted by the sound of echoing footsteps. Takkun and I looked back to see Kid walk in, Liz and Patty at his sides.

"My son, Death the Kid-kun, will be going with you. I think it will take more than just the two of you to complete this mission." Shinigami-sama said. I smiled at Kid, he smirked back at me. Behind him, Patty was waving like a lunatic and Liz was hanging her head, embarrassed of her sister. I looked back at Takkun, he was glaring lightning bolts at Kid, but as soon as Liz lifted up her head, that look melted away and his cheeks flushed with a cherry red colour. As I looked at Liz, she had the same look on her face as she was looking at Takkun. I smirked and started to chuckle a little, looking back and forth and both of them, but Takkun was so intuned to Liz flipping her hair back that he didn't even notice and Liz was too far away to hear. As the three of them approached us, I raised my hand up and closed Takkun's slightly open mouth. His face turned more red and he faked a cough to break the awkward air. Lucky for him, Liz didn't notice that his mouth had opened.

"Well now, since you haven't met my son or his weapons yet, Takkun, here they are. This is my son, Death the Kid, and his weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson." Shinigami said. Takkun shook his head a couple times, messing his hair up a little and put on his "cool" act, as usual.

"Hi..." He said, pretending not to care about them.

"Okay then, Shinigami-sama!" I said facing him.

"We'll be off! Ja-ne!(Later)" I said, bowing. Everyone else did the same and then we all left the room.

"Ne, ne!(Hey, hey!) Kid-kun! Maybe now you can make a mo-" Before Patty could finish her sentence, Liz clamped her hand over her sisters mouth and whispered something in her ear after seeing Kid blush slightly. The five of us walked up to the mission board and placed the dog tag that meant "taken" on the card for the mission. It was boxed off, separated from the others, meaning that the mission was unavailable to any student of Shibusen and for an elite member of the staff. Technically, Takkun and I were school staff so I guess it was okay. After doing so, we all walked out of the doors of Shibusen.

"The place we have to go to is pretty far away. How do you intend on getting there?" I asked Kid. He smirked back at me and raised his right hand parallel to the ground with his left in his pocket. An energy came out of his hand and created a small portal on the ground. Out of that portal, came what looked like a skateboard. He looked at Liz and Patty. They nodded to him and both transformed into their weapon forms. He caught them and then got onto the skateboard. It lifted up into the air and its wheels turned to their sides.

"Not bad." I said, as he smiled at me from in the air.

"How about you? Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you there." Kid said.

"Nah, I've got my ways." I said. Takkun transformed into his weapon form as I extended my hand out. I caught him and put him on my back. Then I tapped my foot and a red portal opened next to me. I looked down it, putting my pointer finger and thumb in my mouth, and whistled loudly. The whistle echoed for a couple seconds and a large demon wolf, about 10ft big(picture on my site), jumped out of the portal. Once it was out into the world above, the void closed. Kid stood there a little shocked. I walked up to the wolf and hugged it tightly.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, Tsume! Did ya miss me, boy?" I asked, rustling Tsume's fur. He barked once as his nine tails waved happily.

"Awwh, I feel bad leaving you all alone there. Maybe I can let you stay in my room without Stein noticing... you know the only reason I keep you down there is because he's allergic to dogs." I said. Tsume licked me and I laughed.

"Ready to go?" I asked Kid, smirking.

"Y-yeah, let's go...." Kid answered, a little shocked by the huge demon wolf in front of me. I laughed and hopped on top of Tsume. I pet him lightly and whispered the word "fly" in his ear. He seemed to nod and jumped up into the air. Once he was airborn, his paws lit on fire and he now how the ability to stand in the air.

"Pretty impressive, eh?" I asked Kid when I was next to him. All I got from him was a "hmph".

"Well, not like I care how you travel. All I know is that I'm going to be WAY more comfortable than you. AND! I get to take a nap while we go there." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"Kid, this is Tsume. Tsume this is Kid." I said, pointing to Tsume and then Kid. Kid had a quizzed look on his face.

"Follow Kid where ever he goes, Tsume!" I yelled. I leaned my head against the back of Tsume's neck and wrapped my arms around him. Seconds after that I was snoring, sound asleep.

* * *

"Oi! Anko!" said a voice behind me. I groaned and opened by eyes. A hand came out from behind my back and knocked on my head.

"Ite!(ow!)" I said.

"Wake your ass up, we're almost there!" said Takkun, still in his weapon form. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms.

"Have a good nap?" asked Kid. I was a little shocked after hearing his voice since I had completely forgotten that he was there. He laughed when he saw me jump up while stretching. I looked around me and saw that it was already nighttime. When we left Death City, it was only two in the afternoon. Kid slowly descended from the altitude he was at and landed on the ground quietly. Tsume did the same. When we were on the ground, he surveryed the area first. After seeing that there were no demons around, Tsume turned into a miniature version of the big wolf that he was and jumped into my arms. Takkun had already turned into his human form, as well as Liz and Patty.

"Ugh, my back..." Takkun said as he put his two hand on his lower back and stretched it forward. It cracked loudly and he moaned in pain. Liz and Patty were stretching out as well.

"We'll rest here for a while and then rescue the Shibusen student and her weapon." Kid said.

"Sou-" I started, but I was interrupted by Takkun.

"Who said you were the leader of this?" he said.

"I did." Kid said calmly, brushing off the leaves that had gotten caught on his jacket when he landed.

Takkun glared at Kid and was about to say something, but I put my hand up.

"Shinigami-sama didn't elect a leader for this party, so we all have a say in what we do. You, Liz and Patty obviously are tired of staying in your weapon forms, so I think it would be a good idea if we rested for a while. Besides, we're close enough and Kid and I can see the souls of the two that are trapped. If the condition that they're in changes we'll be able to get there in time before anything happens." I said. Takkun grunted and then walked away. I sighed, watching him walk away for a little and then turned to Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't like you very much to be honest..." I said.

"But Liz likes him!" Patty yelled.

"Patty! You're not supposed to say things like that out loud!" Liz said hitting her on the head. I laughed and Kid sighed.

"It's okay, I'm pretty positive that Takkun feels the same way." I said as I sat down at the base of the tree behind me with Tsume on my lap. He fell asleep almost immediately.

"You must be tired, huh?" I said, looking down and petting him. I looked at Kid as he sat next to me and smiled. Then I looked at Liz and Patty. Patty was pushing Liz towards where Takkun was standing. She was struggling against her, but then Patty picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. She walked up to Takkun and faced him with a big smile and her sister still over her shoulder.

"Hello! Talk to my sister, she thinks you're cute!" Patty said before putting Liz down in front of Takkun. Then she took a huge step back. Liz looked at Takkun and blushed then tried to run away, but Patty stretched one of her arms prevented Liz from going anywhere, still with a smile on her face. Tsume perked up his head and then looked at Kid. He stood up and jumped from my lap to his. Then he slowly walked around in a circle, as if chasing his tails, three times and sat down, curling his nine tails around his body. I giggled seeing that Kid didn't even have time to respond to the demon cub before he feel asleep.

"I think he likes you." I said as I took out a box of Pocky that was in my back pocket and opened it. They were the classic chocolate flavor, my favorite. Besides dango, chocolate Pocky was my favorite sweet. I put a stick in my mouth and then extended the box to Kid.

"Want some?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, taking a stick. I put the box down in the middle of us.

"You always have snacks on you..." he said after taking a bite out of his pocky stick. I got an angry vein on the top of my head.

"Are you trying to say something...?" I asked. Kid laughed.

"No, no, nothing like that." he said.

"Well, I'm kinda named after food..." I said.

"Anko...It's a nice name though." Kid answered. I looked at him and turned away blushing. I honestly couldn't handle how cute he was.

"Why do you always do that when you look at me?" He asked.

"D-Do what?" I asked.

"You look at me for a second and then turn away..." All of a sudden, Kid went on his hands and knees, his head close to the floor. Tsume growled when he fell off of Kid's lap and glared at him for a couple seconds before he created a small portal back to the underworld and jumped into it. Patty came out from behind the tree we were leaning against. She pointed at Kid and started laughing at him.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!(Sister!) It's starting!" she said, still laughing.

"Is it my hair? It's my hair... so unsymmetrical! So disgusting! I'm not fit to even be looked at because of it... One side is black and the other had three white stripes!" He said, sobbing on the floor.

"N-No, it's not that.... I-I like you're hair.... Eh..." I said with a huge sweatdrop on my head. I looked at Liz who had just walked up to us. She was next to Patty with Takkun behind her.

"W-What do I do about this...?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Even if you try and tell him otherwise, it won't work... You have to wait until he gets over it... He's kind of big on symmetry. The reason why we were so late on our first day at school is because he had to make sure **everything** in the house was symmetrical, which took him three hours to do." she answered. The sweatdrop on my head grew bigger when I looked back down at Kid. He was lying down, rocking back and forth on the floor in the fetal position, trying to cover up the white stripes on his hair.

"I see...." I said, continuing to watch him in his time of "trauma". Patty continued to point and laugh while Liz stood there next to her with her head hung. Takkun was looking at him as if he had just seen a balloon eat a cat. After a couple more minutes, Kid's condition remained the same and Liz bent down next to him.

"It's alright Kid, she said she liked your hair. Everyone likes it! I know for sure that the students that we're going to save will love your hair, no matter what!" Liz said, attempting to comfort him. This attempt obviously failed, seeing that Kid didn't get up.

"N-No they won't... when they see how unsymmetrical I am, they probably, no they definately won't want me to save them..." Kid said, rocking back and forth more.

"That's the same exact thing he said when we were supposed to 'save' Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki from Stein during their remediation. Except the reason was because he thought that he didn't fold the toliet paper after going to the bathroom..." Liz said sighing again. At this point, Patty was on the floor, laughing so hard that her stomach was cramping.

"I-I'm gonna piss myself!" She yelled in between laughing.

"I'm a failure... I-" Kid snapped out of his "traumatised state"and stopped mumbling as both of us felt a disturbance in the wavelengths of the souls around us. We both looked towards the camp. Patty stopped laughing and tilted her head to the side once she saw that Kid was no longer rolling on the floor. Both of us stood up. I looked at the souls of the Shibusen students, but saw that there was nothing wrong with them.

_"Something's changed... but it's not the students. They're still the same as they were before..." _I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" Takkun asked as he stepped closer to me.

"It's too quiet..." I said.

"Is it the students?" Liz asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Kid yelled. Him, Patty and Liz had already jumped back a couple feet. Takkun and I rolled away as quickly as we could, barely escaping the huge spider that landed on the tree we were by before, completely obliterating it. I got chills up my spine when the huge, 20 foot tarantula turned around and looked at you and Takkun. I hated spiders so much.

"Takkun!" Liz screamed.

"Anko, Takkun! Are you okay?" Kid asked from across the spider.

"EEEEK! HUGE SPIDER!" I screamed.

The spider seemed to "grin" as it looked at me.

"Ohh, what do we have here? A scared little girl and her boyfriend playing hero and coming to save their friends. That's cute...." It said. I looked at it's soul, this thing before us definately was human at a time.

_"How could a human turn into something like this...?"_ I thought to myself.

"You'll pay for saying that..." I said as I raised my hand out in front of me. The tarantula laughed.

"Talking big now, aren't you?! And what's with those eyes! You look as if you actually think that you can even scratch me!" It said, continuing to laugh and ridicule me.

"Takkun... Let's take care of this." I said calmly, glaring at the tarantula. Now, he made a mistake. Takkun looked at me and nodded before he jumped into my hand in his weapon form.

"Soul Protect, 7th gate.... Kai...(Release...)" I said softly.

* * *

**.!.!.!.KID'S P.O.V.!.!.!.**

I had already noticed that there was a disturbance in the conditions of the soul wavelengths around us. Then, I sensed something toward us. I thought that Anko would notice it right away, so I jumped back. Liz and Patty mirrored my actions. By the time I had landed, Anko and Takkun were still in the same spot.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled. Takkun and Anko rolled away just in time, barely escaping the huge spider that landed on the tree we were by before, completely obliterating it. A large cloud of dirt and dust blocked us from seeing anything but the rear of gigantic spider.

"Takkun!" Liz screamed.

"Anko, Takkun! Are you okay?" I asked from across the spider.

"EEEEK! HUGE SPIDER!" Anko screamed.

_"I guess that means she's okay..."_ I thought to myself.

"Ohh, what do we have here? A scared little girl and her boyfriend playing hero and coming to save their friends. That's cute...." It said.

"You'll pay for saying that..." Anko said. Something in her voice changed. I could sense her anger from over here.

"Talking big now, aren't you?! And what's with those eyes! You look as if you actually think that you can even scratch me!" It said, laughing.

"Takkun... Let's take care of this." Anko said calmly, glaring at the tarantula. I saw a flash of light, but since the dust cloud still hadn't cleared and the spider was in the way, I couldn't see anything but a flash of light.

_"Takkun must have transformed... Damn, I want to see him in his weapon form."_ I thought to myself. I reached my hands out.

"Liz! Patty!" I said. They both acknowledged me and then transformed into their weapon forms. I got ready and aimed at the spider.

"Soul Protect, 6th gate.... Kai...(Release...)" Anko said softly. I looked through the spider's soul at her's. Before, I wasn't able to fully see it. It looked as if it were caged behind something, for I could only see part of it. When I looked closer I saw ten gates. One of them was open and only through there could I see part of her soul. After she spoke, three more of the "gates" blasted open, revealing more of her soul. It's color was magenta, as expected of a witch. All of a sudden she disappeared.

_"Where'd she go?!"_ I thought to myself, putting up my guard. I looked to the sky and saw Anko there, a higly detailed demon bow in hand with an arrow made of compressed soul energy ready to fire.

"Kid!" Patty yelled. I shook my head as I sensed another soul. Another spider emerged, just like the other except smaller. This one was about half the size of the other one. I jumped out of the way and dodged it just in time. It came down from the sky just as the other one had done. Two more this size came from the air, I successfully evaded all of them, but now they had me surrounded and appeared to be laughing. I eyed the three of them and began to fight. From time to time, I quickly glanced back at Anko. She had already fired the shot at the spider. It had done a considerable amount of damage, but the huge spider had more than that. I saw her lips move, but didn't understand what she had said. As she was falling down from the air, she disappeared before she landed on the spider and again she was in the air. She whistled loudly, just like she had done before we left. Tsume jumped out of a portal and she landed on top of him. She circled the large spider, rapidly firing compressed soul arrows at it. It screamed loudly and then stood up on it's hind legs. I could tell from the look on her face that she was getting fed up since the thing just wouldn't die.

"Takkun! Close Ranged Mode!" She screamed. Takkun, silently acknowledged her request and turned into a double bladed weapon with a shield in the middle. She leaped off of Tsume higher into the air. As she came down, she had caught on fire and she held the blade ready to strike as it charged up with soul energy. The spider tried to move, but then all of it's legs were suddenly bound by what looked like solid, yet liquid, "strings" of blood enfused with soul energy.

_"That ability... those two weapon modes... Takkun, you must be one of the few of the Ryoushi(Hunter) Clan left_..." I thought to myself, while still fighting the spiders. I had been so interested in Anko's fighting style, that I hadn't even bothered to conterattack the spiders. I had just been evading all of their attacks. I was too focused on watching Anko. She was not one to be underestimated. Anko let out a battlecry as her and Takkun met the spider, slicing it perfectly in half. The tarantula screamed as the two ripped through its body. Blood, guts and slime spewed all over, but before they hit the ground, all of the spider but it's soul disappeared. As soon as it had died, about fifteen more spiders emerged from the forest around us. This fight was far from over...


	5. Chapter 5

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R F I V E --**

- Misson Complete!: "All's Well That Ends Well"...HELL NO! -

All of us had been fighting for about fourty five minutes straight. The spiders just wouldn't stop coming. I suspected that the one that initially attacked us was the leader since the rest that had come after us since were considerably smaller. They weren't hard to beat, but they sure as hell were annoying. Two replaced every one that fell. We couldn't really benefit from them either since their souls shriveled up with their bodies for some strange reason. Kid and I could see them when the spiders were still alive, but we weren't able to collect them. Just as we were about to get one, it would disappear before our eyes. After a while, we just stopped trying. There were a couple keeping guard of the two Shibusen students. We could easily get them if we were able to get away from the spiders that kept on attacking us, but there hadn't been an opening in there defenses in quite some time. Kid and I were pushed back to back as a huge circle of spiders surrounded us.

"We've been fighting them off for a while... How much longer do you think they'll come?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... We just have to keep fighting until they _stop_!" Kid said. As the word "stop" escaped from his lips both of us jumped out of the way of a spider who attempted to crash on us from above.

"Anko! If you're like this for too long, _they'll_ find you!" Takkun said. By "them", he meant the witches. Even though I hadn't fully released my Soul Protect, my soul could still be seen, even if it was only a little bit. The situation would turn a lot worse if they found me. I know, that if they did, they would immediately come after me for being a traitor. Being seen trying to save a couple of Shibusen students wouldn't help my cause either. It was starting to worry me.

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do?! It's the quickest way I can kill them!" I screamed at him.

Takkun stayed silent. There were too many of these damn spiders attacking us. Right now, with this level of Soul Protect, I could kill them with one shot, but I could also be found fairly easily. If I released my entire soul protect, I knew that the witches would know my location not even a second after I released my protection.

"Kid!" I yelled. A couple seconds later, Kid leaped over to me, still fending off the spiders. He faced me and I shot a spider that attempted to attack him while his back was turned.

"What is it?" He asked calmly. Both of us were starting to sweat since we had been moving around a lot. I had to admitt, taking on groups and more groups of ten or more spiders at a time took a lot of you... I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one breaking a sweat, here.

"Their numbers don't seem to be dying down... and we can't make a break for it..." I said.

"I know that already... there's nothing else we can do..." He answered.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" He asked. We turned back to back, since it was getting a little hard to talk, just evading.

"I'll distract them while you make a run to get the Shibusen students." I answered.

"How are you going to get them all to follow you?" He asked.

"Just watch..." I said smirking. I whistled and called for Tsume. He came in less than a second.

"Follow me into the air, but stay up there." I said. Kid nodded and quickly summoned his skateboard. He hopped onto it, Liz and Patty still at hand while I got on Tsume. Both of us flew into the sky, until we were out of the jumping range of the spiders, which was quite high.

"You ready, Takkun?" I asked.

"Let's go!" He answered. I smirked.

"Soul Resonance!" We both said at the same time. I raised Takkun up with my left hand as we both resonated. He got considerably bigger as our resonance continued. I aimed the bow down and Tsume disappeared. I pulled the string back, the back of my left hand up against my face as my right held it in place. The ring on the middle finger of my left was glowing. The clear crystal mirrored the soul energies of Takkun and I. Through it, I could see our purple and blue soul energies moving back and forth and then fusing together. It was sort of a training technique that I had used to be able to create a stronger resonance between us. Takkun had a ring on his right finger for the same reason.

"Get out of here, Kid!" I yelled as I continued to resonate with Takkun. Now, he was extra large and had a purple energy swirling around him in his bow form. As I started to fall from the sky, all of the spiders in the area jumped for me. I had created a perfect distraction by resonating. They were too busy trying to kill me before I fired the shot to be worried about what Kid was doing. I smirked seeing them jump. The regular soul arrow that had appeared when I stretched the string back had changed now. It was still sky blue, the normal colour, but it had the same purple energy dancing around it. Instead of a regular arrow head, there was the head of a small wolf with it's mouth open and fangs barred.

"Koi!(come!)" I yelled, my teeth turning into fangs.

"Wolf's Rain..." I said softly, as the arrow flashed, meaning that Takkun was at his max and we were ready to release. I released the arrow and shot it with another, regular arrow before it reached the spiders below. The arrow exploded, pushing all of the spiders back to the ground. Instantly, they were tied up by Takkun's blood chords. They all screamed not being able to move. After the explosion came literally a rain of hundreds of wolves created by soul energy. The animal that I had been born upon was the wolf, so they came special to me. All of my magic as a witch revolved around them. This was one of our strongest attacks; it combined my magic with Soul Resonance. It was one that could obliterate all of these spiders easily. The wolves charged for the spiders, raining in midair and barking as they ran. Even though they were made out of pure soul energy, they could be clearly seen by the human eye, even by those who couldn't see souls. They mutilated all that was in their path, leaving nothing behind, not even the trees that stood there. I crashed on the ground hard. It had taken a lot out of me to put such a large amount of soul energy and magic into that attack after fighting those annoying spiders for so long.

"Anko!" Takkun yelled, changing back into his human form and helping me up.

"I-I'm fine.." I said, brushing myself off. Takkun gave me a worried look, but I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He was taken by surprise, but hugged me back.

"You worry about me way too much.. C'mon, let's go get Kid and the others." I said.

"Y-Yeah..." Takkun answered. I could still hear his worry in his voice. And I still told him not to worry even though I knew it was useless.... Telling Takkun not to worry was just like telling Kid not to fix a picture frame on the wall that was tilted. Both of us ran off in the direction of the camp. We encountered no guards there, but we did see their souls floating around. From that, I could tell that Kid had been through there. After a while, we bursted through the doors of the dungeon below. To our surprise, there was another spider. This one was even bigger than the first.

"You're not going to take my prisoners, you little Shinigami brat!" It yelled at Kid. After a while of looking at it, both Takkun and I saw that it was quite severed. Two of it's legs were completely destroyed and there were a lot of wounds on it that were still oozing blood.

"I can't see how something as pitiful and disgusting as you used to be human..." Kid said, glaring at the huge spider. From behind the spider he saw me. He gave me a look and I nodded to him.

"Let's go, Takkun." I said softly. He nodded and appeared as a blade in my hands. I watched as Kid raised in the air after seeing him mouth the words "Soul Resonance". Then, I spun Takkun over my head a few times and slashed down with one of his blades, holding him out in front of me, ready to resonate.

"Anko, are you sure you can resonate again?" Takkun asked me.

"Of course I am." I said.

"How do you expect to beat this thing then? It's going to take more than a half-assed resonance to do it." He retorted, calmly.

"I know. Trust me, I have something in mind." I answered. We continued to resonance as Takkun binded the spider down with his blood chords, just as he had done to the others. I was actually starting to worry about him since using that ability used HIS actual blood. It must have taken a lot to bind all of those spiders down before, and now he was holding this one down. At the same time as Kid, Liz and Patty were ready, so was I. Takkun's blades had grow up to about 5ft. each and had the same bluish-purple glow they had before. I held the blade behind me and got ready to strike.

"Wolf Maul..." _"Death Canon..."_

I threw Takkun as I jumped into the air, his blades lit of fire and sliced through the spider just as the two shots fired from Liz and Patty hit it. Both of us were blown back from the blast and broke right through the bars of the prison cell that was holding the two students as well as the wall behind it. Then, we both tumbled down a huge hill all the way to the bottom of it. Somehow, Kid ended up on top of me and our lips smashed together. Both of us blushed and parted, looking away. For a minute we looked back at eachother and I got lost in his golden eyes. Even though that sounds corny, I did. It was like staring at a tornado that's a couple yards away from you; completely mesmerising, yet holding the will to destroy you in less than a second. I shook my head after a while and Kid got off of me, brushing himself off. I sat up and looked away, still blushing madly.

"Sorry about that..." He said extending his hand to me.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. We both fell." I answered with a smile as I took his hand. He pulled me up a little too hard and I fell into him. Again, we stared into eachother's eyes. Our hands were still locked together, up against his chest now and our faces two inches away from eachother. Kid pressed his lips up against mine. I closed my eyes, but after a couple seconds, he parted from me abruptly and cleared his throat. Since we were still close, I put my other arm around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't stop..." I whispered, my eyes closed once again. I opened them and looked up at him. He let go of my hand and I looked away, letting it drop to my side and removing my other arm from around his neck. To my surprise, he cupped my chin and pressed his lips up against mine as he turned my head. As I put both of my hands around his neck and pressed my body up against him, his hands went around my waist and our eyes closed.

* * *

**.!.!.!.THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.!.!.!.**

"Anko!"

"Kid-kun!"

Liz, Patty, Takkun and the two Shibusen students, Mistuko and Shoko shouted for the two that had been thrown out of the camp by the blast of their attacks. The three weapons had been blasted away as well, but they weren't far from eachother or the camp.

"Ne(hey), Takkun-kun! Do you feel awkward being the only boy here?!?!" Patty shouted as she ran, laughing. Takkun said nothing, but his sweatdrop gave away all.

"You don't say things like that out loud, Patty..." Liz said, once again embarrassed of her sister.

"I hope their okay..." said Mistuko.

"Yeah, me too..." added Shoko.

The five continued to run, but after a while they decided to split up. Shortly after doing so, Mitsuko and Shoko found a large, steep hill. What was on the bottom of it couldn't be seen from the height they were at. The two girls also found a line engraved into the earth that led all the way down the hill.

"Hey, guys! I think we found something!" Shoko yelled. Liz, Patty and Takkun ran over to them.

"Oo! Big! Big! Hill! Let's roll down it!" Patty said, getting ready to roll. Liz grabbed her collar and looked at Takkun.

"You think they're down there?" she asked.

Takkun walked up to the tracks.

"Looks like it. Let's go." Takkun said, looking back at Liz after examining the tracks. Liz nodded and let go of her sister. As Patty rolled down the hill, the other four slid down it. When they reached the bottom, the same four who were sliding got sweatdrops. Takkun on the other hand, started steaming out of his ears and his face grew red.

* * *

Kid and I parted once we heard the sound of... Patty's laugh.

"Hey! Hey! Nee-chan(sister), look at Takkun! He looks like a bull when you put something red in it's face!" Patty said, pointing at Takkun. Liz couldn't say anything, she was absolutely shocked, as well as Mitsuko and Shoko. Kid and I took a giant step back from eachother. Just when Takkun looked like he was about to explode, he ran up to Death, leaving dust in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, making out with my Meister?!?!" He yelled. Kid looked at him once and then completely ignored him, which made Takkun even more mad. I walked up to Takkun and pulled on his arm but he wouldn't move.

"Takkun! Stop being a jerk! I can make out with whoever I want to!" I yelled, still trying to stop Takkun from verbally attacking Kid. He looked at me with a death glare.

"Not while I'm alive..." He said in an eerie voice. I let go of him and got chills up my spine.

"Scary..." I said.

Takkun continued to yell at Kid and Kid continued to ignore him. The entire way back to Shibusen, Takkun was still yelling and Kid was still ignoring. All I was doing was standing/sitting there in between them with a sweatdrop on my hung head, attempting to separate them so Takkun would stop yelling, which wasn't working out. Takkun still continued to yell even when we were inside of Shibusen. I handed the dog tag that meant that our mission was complete to Liz and she put it up on the mission card. Then we walked to Shinigami-sama's office. I was still in between Kid and Takkun, and everything was exactly the same as the ride back. Yelling and ignoring. Yelling and ignoring. Though, the minute that the doors to Shinigami-sama's Death Room opened, Takkun's mouth stopped moving. The seven of us stepped into Shinigami-sama's office.

"Shinigami-sama! We're back!" I said as happily as possible.

"Hi-Hi! Hello-Hello! Everyone!" Shinigami said, turning around and waving. Mitsuko and Shoko stepped forward.

"Konichiwa, Shinigami-sama!" They both said at the same time.

"Oh, you brought them back without scratches! As expected from the five of you." Shinigami said. We all smiled.

"Arigato, Shinigami-sama." we all said in unison.

"Good job. You're dismissed. I'll be sure to put you five together for more missions." Shinigami said, waving to us. All of us bowed. As Takkun heard these words while bowing, he looked at Kid and glared lightning at him. I elbowed him in his side and he stopped. We all exitted the Death Room after bowing. Takkun glared lightning at Kid, but Kid still continued to ignore him. Patty was laughing as always and Liz was confused on what to do about the situation.

"Well, we'll see you three tomorrow." I said. I got a "hmph" from Takkun as he started walking away. I heard his footsteps stop shortly though.

"Bye Bye!" Patty said happily, waving like a maniac and skipping a couple steps back.

"Yeah, Later!" Liz said, waving once and waiting next to her sister. After she stopped, she blew a kiss to Takkun. After seeing his reaction she laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Death-kun." I said, kissing Kid on the cheek. He blushed and stared at me for a second with a shocked looked on his face. Then he shook his head.

"Y-Yeah.... See you then." he responded, regathering his composure. He waved to me and then walked over to Liz and Patty with his hands in his pockets. I walked over to Takkun and linked arms with him. He pouted at me when I did so and we walked out of Shibusen together in the opposite direction of Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Awwh, c'mon Takkun! You can't hate him that much!" I said.

"He was being perverted with you..." Takkun said, still not looking at me. I cupped my mouth next to Takkun's ear.

"Psst... Between you and me, I was the one that kissed him first." I whispered, letting go of his arm. Takkun turned bright red and steam came out of his ears, like always when he got mad. I ran away towards home, laughing and he chased me as if I were a red cape and he was a mad bull all the way there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** New outfit for Anko uploaded on my site (aeonsoul234 . webs . com), titled Anko's Outfit 2. Check it out! And be happy that this chapter is longer than the others have been so far... sorry that it's late though DX

* * *

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R S I X --**

- While Stein and Senpai are Away: The Unplanned, Interrupted Double Date! -

"Oi, Takkun, Anko!" Stein said.

"Hai!(yes!)" I answered. Both of us jumped down from on the roof of our house. It was a beautiful day out. Waiting for us in front of the house was Stein and Spirit.

"Hello, Pervert!" I said happily as I saw Spirit. He got a vein on his head.

"I'm not a pervert!" Spirit replied stamping his foot.

"What is it?" Takkun asked cooly.

"Geez, not even a 'hello, spirit' from you? You're growing up too fast, Takkun!" Spirit said.

"I said hi to you!" I said.

"That's cuz you'll always be a little kid..." Takkun said, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then Spirit got sad out of the blue and tears started pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"I still can't see how I forgave you two! You knew that Stein was experimenting on me and didn't say anything! Nothing at all!" Spirit said, pounding his fist on the ground as his tears turned into a river. I bent down and cupped my hands next to his ear.

"You know, you were the first live human that Stein let me experiment on." I said in a dark voice. Spirit shot up and started crying in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"NOOOO! Not my sweet Anko! Stein! Stein! He's poisoned your mind!" He said, still rocking back and forth. I laughed and slapped the back of his head, which slammed into the ground as I did so.

"Relax, Old man! You're still alive right?" I said.

"Who are you calling old man?!?" Spirit said.

"Well, if you two are done, Senpai and I have been asked to watch over Maka and Soul while they take some 'extra curricular' classes in Italy. So, we'll be gone for a couple days." Stein said.

"Awwh, I wanna go to Italy, too!" I said, pouting.

"Don't worry, we won't have to much fun without you, kid." Spirit said, rustling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Don't get someone pregnant over there, pervert." I said, moving out of the way of his hug. He fell and landed with a crash.

"Boy, you must be heavy to have made that big crash!" I said, looking down at him. He growled and gritted his teeth at me while I laughed. Takkun nodded to Stein and then jumped back onto the roof. He really wasn't good at expressing his feelings towards other people, though Stein knew that this was his way of saying "Good bye and stay safe" all in one motion. I on the other hand walked up to Stein and gave him a big hug.

"I'll take care of the house for you, and I'll save you dinner so don't worry, okay?" I said, laughing. Stein laughed as well.

"There's some dango in the fridge for you since I won't be able to make it in the mornings, okay?" Stein said.

"Okie Dokie! Thankies! Stay safe!" I said, giving Stein one last squeeze before letting go of him. He smiled at me and then they both left. I jumped back on the roof next to Takkun.

"You know, one day you're going to regret not being open about your feelings." I said to him. He laughed a little.

"When that day comes, you can say 'I told you so' and I won't get mad at you." he answered. I frowned a little. It made me sad that Takkun felt that he couldn't show how he felt about other people.

* * *

"Ne, ne(Hey, hey)Death-kun..." I said. Right now, I was sitting on top of Kid's shoulders like I usually did to Takkun. Though, instead of a box of dango in his hands, there was a box of pocky. All of the dango that Stein made for me was finished. I would've made more myself, but sadly, dango was the only thing that I couldn't make. I could make everything else taste amazing, but for some reason, whenever I tried to make dango, it would end up tasting like cardboard that had been sitting next to rotten cheese. When Takkun made it for me, it would somehow end up tasting even worse. I appreciated the gesture, but plainly put, there was no way in hell I would've eaten it.

"What is it?" Kid asked, taking another stick of Pocky out of the pack and lifting it up in front of my face. I bit the top of it, holding it in my mouth and sucking all of the chocolate off of the piece that was in my mouth. Then I held the stick with my right hand and licked the chocolate that was on my teeth off, biting the plain biscuit stick afterwards.

"I'm bored..." I said as I leaned my left elbow on my leg. I rested my head on my hand and put the stick of pocky in front of Kid's face. He bit it and spoke as he chewed.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He asked.

"I dunno.... You know you're shoulders are bony...." I said.

"Then why are you sitting on them?"

"I would sit on Takkun, but he's being all emo right now. And besides." I paused for a second and took a bite off of the stick of Pocky. Then I lowered it so Kid could take a bite.

"You took all of the chocolate." Kid said, looking at what was left of the pocky stick. It was only the biscuit stick end.

"You don't want it?" I asked. Kid didn't answer, so I ate the rest. He took another stick of the pack and bit some off. Then he lifted it up so I could take a bite. After we finished the Pocky stick, I hopped off of Kid's shoulders.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Agh! I'm so bored!" I said as I stretched my legs out against a tree. We'd been walking around Death City together, well Kid was doing all of the walking, but that's what we were doing. He didn't seem to care that people stared at us since they thought it was weird that a seventeen year old girl was sitting on top of a boy her age as if she were four. I was kind of surprised that he started to walk around, and almost lost my balance when he did so before. Right now, we were in the park.

"I'm pretty bored myself." Kid said.

I walked a couple steps away from the tree and plopped down in the green grass. From where I was lying down, I could see part of the tree as well as the blue sky and clouds over it. The sun was the other way, so I knew his rays wouldn't get in my eyes. Kid layed down next to me.

**

* * *

**

**.!.!.!.THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.!.!.!.**

"Hey, Patty! What are they doing?!" Liz whispered. She was on Takkun's back since before she fell and twisted her ankle. The three of them had decided to spy on Death and Takkun since they said they were going to go out together for a while. Patty didn't answer. She was too busy looking at a centipede that was walking on the ground in front of her.

"It's ugly! Eww! But look at all of it's legs!" Patty exclaimed.

"What's ug...YOU'RE LOOKING AT A DAMN CENTIPEDE!?!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AT KID AND ANKO!" Liz yelled. Takkun put his hand over her mouth.

"You're gonna get us caught!" He said. Takkun walked past Patty, who was still looking at the centipede. He and Liz both stared at Anko and Kid from the building they were hiding behind.

"They stopped walking around. Now, they're just lying down and watching the clouds. Talk about boring..." Liz said.

"Finally she's off of his shoulders...." Takkun said, thinking outloud. Liz tilted her head to the side and looked at the red haired boy.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" She said.

"N-No! Why would I be jealous of something like that?! He's disgusting!" Takkun retorted.

"Don't talk about Kid like that, he deserves more respect. And relax, Kid won't steal your precious little sister from you." Liz answered. Takkun pouted, but stopped and blushed when Liz laid her head on the back of his.

"I get kinda jealous of Anko too, you know. For the past two days they've been together for the past 48 hours basically." she said.

"Anko doesn't like sleeping in the lab when Stein isn't home..." Takkun answered.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to be convinced that they don't like eachother. You and I both saw them sucking faces on that mission before." Liz said. Takkun didn't answer. He didn't even want to think about Anko liking that... that kid...

"Well, why don't we do something fun instead of spying on these two, huh?" Liz said.

"But you can't walk around." Takkun said, looking back at her.

"I think I'm fine now, and besides Patty can carry me if worse comes to worst." she answered, hopping off of Takkun's back.

"Maybe we should-" Takkun started, but he was interrupted by Liz.

"C'mon, Ichigo(Strawberry! Have some fun! You can't hold onto Anko forever. Kid's a good person at heart, better him than someone who had bad intentions!" Liz said.

"Ne! Ne! Nee-chan!(Hey! Hey! Sister!) Let's go to the carnival!" Patty said.

"What carni-...." Liz started, but she stopped seeing that Patty ran off in the direction of the "carnival".

"She's gone again..." Takkun said. Liz sighed.

"She does that a lot.... Well, a-at least w-we get to spend more time together." Liz said blushing and looking away from Takkun. Takkun smirked and put his arm around Liz. She turned twenty different shades of red as they started to walk.

"I'll be sure to win you a big stuffed toy." He said smiling.

* * *

"Clouds get boring after a while...." I said, thinking outloud.

"Am I that boring?" Kid asked, sitting up from beside me.

"Eh, No! No! Heh heh, I didn't mean to say that outloud!" I answered, sitting up and looking at him with a sweatdrop on my head.

"Well, I believe there's a carnival in town if you want to go there." Kid said, turning around and pointing to a ferris wheel on the other side of the lake. I turned around and looked at it.

"Let's go!" I said happily. Kid smiled and got up. Then he extended his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. Once again, we were in the same position as when we kissed. I blushed and looked away.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's this way." Kid said. He lowered his hand, but I didn't let go of it. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling. We walked through the park hand in hand to get to the carnival. When we got there, my eyes sparkled.

"Wow! This is the biggest carnival I've ever seen!" I said looking around. I saw Kid glancing around at everything.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled from ear to ear and looked like he was in heaven.

"It's all in perfect symmetry! This carnival is perfect!" He yelled. All he needed was a pink background and sparkles around him. I got a sweatdrop on my head after seeing this.

"Yeah... it is...." I replied blankly. As I was looking away from Kid's happy little moment, my eyes fell on a huge rollercoaster and sparked again. I grabbed his hand and ran towards it, running so fast that his body was flying in the air like a kite. I stopped in front of it, taking in all of it's glory up close and ignoring Kid bumping into my back. The massive steel coaster was called "The Mind Tangler".

"Big Roller Coaster! He He, this is going to be fun!" I said, skipping into line, still holding Kid's hand. He was forced to follow. When it was our turn to ride, I dragged Kid up to the front of the roller coaster. As he sat down, I tightly secured the seatbelt on him and then on myself.

"A-Anko, I-I didn't t-tell you something b-before we got on this." Kid said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not good with roller coasters...." he answered.

"What do ya mean you're not good with rollercoasters? It's basically the same as flying on Beezlebub!" I exclaimed. I put my hands out and yelled "WOO!" once the cars started moving up the huge hill. Kid's face went blank and it seemed that the loud clanking from the cars getting pulled up was getting louder and louder in his head.

"Awwh, relax! It'll be-" My sentence was interrupted by me putting hands in the air and screaming in enjoyment as we descended the hill at high speeds. When we got off of the roller coaster, neither of us could walk straight. Kid "melted" as we were walking down. I looked at him on the ground.

"What's the matter...Kid...?" I asked.

"Never-" He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Again! Again! Again!" it yelled. I picked him up, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Just don't throw up on me..." I said. Once we turned around, we saw that the voice came from Patty, who was skipping happily as Takkun and Liz attempted to support eachother.

"W-Why did we h-have to go on that thing i-in the first place...?" Liz asked as she leaned her on Takkun's shoulder. Takkun tipped over and fell, causing both of them to topple over. Patty pointed at them and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"H-Hi guys....?" I said, oddly staring at Liz and Takkun on the ground as Patty continued to laugh.

"Hi! Hello! Heh heh, Kid-kun is dizzy too!" Patty yelled, spinning around in a circle.

"Dizzy! Dizzy!" She yelled before falling ontop of Liz and Takkun. She got off of them after a couple seconds and pulled both of them up. By this time everyone was back to normal.

"Well, since we're all here, would you like to walk around with us?" I asked the three weapons.

"Sure, that'd be fun." Liz said smiling.

"Okie Dokie! Where to next?" I asked.

* * *

We had ridden every ride and been to every attraction that there was in the carnival, so we thought. I'd bumped into plenty of mirrors in the House of Mirrors and gotten the hell scared out of me in the Haunted House. Takkun told me that he didn't see how it was scary since I basically lived in a Haunted House with Stein there. When we were just aimlessly walking around, we stumbled on the ferris wheel. We were already in line for it since Patty made us go on. Patty had decided that she was going to go in a booth alone even though all of us insisted that she go together with us. That was until we saw that the ferris wheel was a two person ride. I remembered that Patty was the one that wanted to go on this ride in the first place. I really had no care for ferris wheels and neither did Takkun. They were always where "romantic things" happened in movies and such. As we were about to board the ride, Patty pushed Kid next to me and Takkun next to Liz.

"I'll go behind these two!" she yelled to the boarder. He gave her a weird look and then opened up one of the seats for Kid and I. We both sat down in it and pulled down the bar on our laps. Liz and Takkun were on the seat below us. When the wheel started moving, Kid grabbed my hand gently. I looked at him and smiled. It went around fairly slow, letting us observe the carnival. By this time, it was already dark and all of the lights in the fair were glowing brightly. It was a breath-taking sight.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" I said when we reached the highest point on the wheel.

"Not quite as beautiful as you are." Kid said. I looked at him, once again getting lost in those golden eyes of his. I leaned in towards him, placing my hand on his cheek, and our lips met. We both closed our eyes and I felt his hand grip mine tighter as his other hand layed at my waist. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, giving him just enough space to slide his tongue into my mouth. I playfully licked his tongue when it entered. After a couple seconds, the ferris wheel started moving. When we jolted forward from the motion, we parted. I started to think that there would always be something to interrupt our "moments"...

"Now what should we do?" Liz asked when we got off of the ferris wheel.

"There's some games over there..." Takkun said, pointing east of the ferris wheel. All of us had come from the other direction.

"I suck at carnival games...." I said with my head hung. Takkun pulled me in a head lock and gave me a noogie, laughing.

"Heh, I know you do!" He said as he did so.

"Lemme go!" I yelled. After Takkun didn't let go, I bit his arm. He immediately let go and jumped around, whining like a little baby.

"I didn't bite you that hard...." I said.

"Patty, here's some money so you can.... Oi(Hey), where'd Patty go...?" Liz said. She was attempting to give Patty some money so she could play some games, but she was already gone.

"She's probably already playing by herself." Kid said as he started to walk towards where all the games were with his hands in his pockets; "The Boardwalk" as it was called. The reason for its name being that it resembled a boardwalk along the side of a beach. He stopped a few steps in front of me and raised his right elbow a little. I walked over to him, smiling, and linked my left arm with his right. Then we continued to walk to the Boardwalk. I could feel Takkun's eyes glaring into the back of the heads of Kid and I and slightly grinned.

"Down, doggie." Liz said as I saw her jump on Takkun's back from the corner of my eye. He blushed and caught up to us with Liz still on his back. We stopped at a booth that we saw Patty in front of. On her back was a huge stuffed dog half her size.

"What the hell is that?!" Liz yelled.

"It's Mr. Doggy! I won him from this game!" Patty said, tossing the stuffed toy into the air and hugging it tightly as she caught it, laughing all the while. I couldn't help but love her laugh. It was so innocent and childish.

"I want one! Lemme try!" I exclaimed, running up to the booth.

"Step right up, girly! Two Dollars for one shot! One and one shot only! " the boothman yelled. I pulled out two dollars from my pocket and gave it to him. He reached under the counter on the inside of the booth and pulled out a ball that resembled a bowling ball that was a little bit bigger than a baseball.

"Knock down three of the cans and you win the small toys at the bottom! Knock down five to eight and you win the medium sized ones! Knock down all ten and you win the big guys up at the top!" He yelled once again.

"I want that one!" I said pointing at the large yellow triceratops toy.

"Ya gotta knock 'em down first, ya know..." the boothman said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"I KNOW THAT! I'M JUST CALLING THE ONE I WANT!!!!" I yelled, flailing my arms as everyone around me got sweatdrops. My eyes glinted and I threw the ball. I missed every single bottle by far and sunk down to the ground in both sadness and embarrassment.

"How could you miss all of them when you're a freakin' archer?!?!" Takkun yelled.

"I don't know...." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Once again I started flailing my arms.

"WHAT THE HELL! DAMN GAME MUST BE MESSED UP! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I COULD MISS BY THAT MUCH!" I yelled.

"Let me try." Kid said stepping up to the booth. He pulled out two dollars from his back pocket and then helped me up. He threw the ball at the bottle that was in the center of the bottom row of the milk bottle pyramid. All of the bottles came tumbling down after that one was taken out.

"Nice shot! Which one would you like, kiddo?" the boothman asked.

"That one." Kid said pointing to the same yellow dinosaur that I had pointed to before.

"Ahh, gettin' this one for your girl over there, are ya?" the boothman said as he took down the stuffed toy.

"Y-Yeah..." Kid said, blushing slightly.

"Thank You!" I yelled hugging him from behind and kissing him on the cheek. I laughed as he touched his cheek and turned bright red. With his other hand, Kid took the toy from the boothman then handed it to me. I hugged it tightly and walked up to Patty.

"Look at mine!" I yelled, showing it to her.

"Oo! Mr. Dinosaur is pretty!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"I'm starting to think that I'm seeing two Patty's...." Liz said with a sweatdrop on her head. Both, Patty and I, turned around stuck our tongues out at her.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a stuffed toy, or in other words that Takkun didn't win you a stuff toy because he sucks at life!" I said childishly. A vein popped in her head twice.

"I am not jealous!" she said, stamping her foot. Takkun glared lightning at me. I returned his wonderful gesture with a huge smile.

"Just lookin' out for ya!" I said, waving to him. Takkun immediately took Liz's hand and dragged her over to another booth. It was the same thing, two dollars for one shot. He slammed the money on the booth and scared the boothman a little bit, still glaring at me as I played with my stuffed dinosaur, or Mr. Dinosaur as Patty called him. The boothman shakily put a basketball on the table. He snatched it up in his hands, glared at me for another second and then turned around, facing the basket. He threw the ball and got it in without hitting any of the sides of the basket. Liz cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Which one do you want?" Takkun asked with his hand around her waist. I couldn't help but notice that Kid's eyes were focused on this as well as his pouting face. I chuckled a little, thinking that he was acting a lot like Takkun was whenever Kid put his arm around me. I looked up and saw that Liz chose a medium sized Domo stuffed toy.

"He he, see? The one that Takkun won is the smallest!" I said.

"IT'S NOT THE SMALLEST, IT'S THE ONE SHE WANTED!!!" Takkun errupted with flames behind him. I hid behind Kid, holding the dinosaur on my back as if I were giving it a piggy-back ride. There was silence for a minute as Takkun continued to glare at me and Liz looked at him like he was insane. This "golden silence" was broken by the sound of a cellphone ringing... my phone. I stood up straight and picked it up.

"Ello?" I said. It was Stein.

"Anko! Get to Shibusen, now!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked, worried.

"Soul's been badly wounded. I'm going to need the help of you and Takkun to operate on him." Stein answered.

"Got it. Be there in less than two minutes." I replied, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Takkun asked.

"Stein needs us back at Shibusen to help him perform a surgery." I said, summoning Tsume.

"I thought that he was in Italy watching Maka and Soul." Takkun replied.

"That's just it.... Soul's the one who needs the surgery..." I said, hopping on Tsume as he appeared. Both Liz and Kid had looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Sorry to cut this short, we had a good time though." I said sadly, giving both of them a sympathetic smile.

"That's alright, you've got things to do..." Liz answered. Kid nodded, looking away with his hands in his pockets. I pouted once and then both of us rode off on Tsume back towards Shibusen.


	7. Chapter 7

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R S E V E N --**

- Soul's Surprising Surgery! Maybe Excalibur will cheer us up... -

"What the hell is that?!?" I yelled from behind my surgeons mask. After cleaning up the excess blood that was around the wound, the three of us saw that there was a black substance residing within the wound. It looked like... blood.

"Don't yell, Anko!" Takkun said, hushing me.

"That can't possibly be blood! How the hell did it even get in there?!" I questioned, still shocked.

"It's black blood..." Stein said.

"What should we do, Stein?" Takkun asked.

"We have to close up the wound." he answered.

"With that shit inside of him?!" I yelled.

"We've already managed to stop the bleeding, if it starts again then Soul will definately die. He's lost too much blood at this point, so it's the only thing that we can do." Stein said, still calm as always. I stayed silent, knowing that this was our only option. We would have to deal with the "black blood" later. I sighed and got the sutures ready along with the needle, clamps and alcohol pads.

_"Closing the wound up is the only way to save Soul, but... is it the greatest idea to close that 'blood' up with it...?"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I threw out my surgeons mask after closing up Soul's wound. I was still angry that Stein actually made us close it up, but it was childish of me to feel this way since there was nothing else we could do about it. Before I stormed out the door, Stein grabbed my arm.

"Stop acting like a child about this, Anko." He said. I turned around.

"How am I acting like a child?!" I asked him.

"If you storm out here angry, it's only going to cause more problems. Maka is out there, and she cares about Soul a hell of a lot more than you do. How do you think she'd feel if she saw you walking out there in a cloud of anger?" Stein said. My face softened.

"So, you want me to lie...?" I asked, looking up at him. I could never stay angry at anything that Stein did or decided to do for long if I was with him.

"For her sake, yes...." He said. I sighed and nodded. Then, Stein walked up to the door and opened it. Takkun and I were right behind him when he came out. Takkun's face was emotionless as usual, but the faces of Stein and I had forced smiles on them.

"Doctor Stein?" Maka said, as she heard it open.

"Huh? You've been waiting all this time?" Stein asked.

"Sheesh, Maka! You could've at least taken a shower or something!" I said, smiling. Maka stood up right away.

"How is he?! Soul!" She said with a worried look on her face. I could tell that she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep from the dark circles around and the bags under her eyes. She looked terribly tired, but her feelings for Soul wouldn't let her sleep. Not until she knew how he was doing.

"The surgery was a big success!" I said, peeking my head out from behind Stein as he gave her a peace sign with his left hand.

"If he rests, then he should be fine." Stein added, still smiling. Maka smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank Goodness." She said. Right now, she looked like she was in heaven. She was so happy that her partner was alive, but little did she know of what was really happening inside of him... Maka took Stein's hand and thanked him and then went in to see Soul after asking permission. As soon as she entered the room, my smile faded.

"Stop making that stupid face..." Spirit said from behind us. I looked at him with sadness and anger on my face. I could hear the flicker of Stein's lighter as he pulled it out, flicked the cap off and lighted a cigarette.

"I'm leaving..." I said blankly, not looking back at the two of them. I walked away from Stein and Spirit with Takkun shortly following me.

* * *

**.!.!.!.THIRD PERSON P.O.V.!.!.!.**

Stein and Spirit waited for the two to turn down the hallway before starting their conversation.

"So how's Soul _really_ doing?" Spirit asked as Stein took the first drag of his cigarette.

"His wound... is definately fine with the surgery. There's one thing that's bothering me." Stein answered.

"One thing that's bothering you?"

"I guess you could call it a curse."

"Curse? What do you mean? Is he okay?" Spirit asked, flooding Stein with questions. Stein stood there in silence for a second, blankly staring at a spot on the wall with the cigarette in his mouth slowly burning to ash and falling down.

"The black blood of Ragnarok has invaded Soul's bloodstream. From where we stand, what will come to be, is still a mystery...." Stein responded.

"And Anko..?"

"What about her?" Stein asked, questioning for the first time.

"Are you going to tell her about that certain someone that we met?"

"Iiya(No)... I don't think that it would be a good idea that we encountered a witch. She's already mad as it is since we closed up Soul's wound with the black blood still there. Especially with all the changes that she's been going through, I don't think that it would be a good idea to put the weight of a witch hunt on her shoulders... That's not good for someone like her. You're already fully aware of how she works, spending time bottling up her anger once every week or so." he replied.

"It wouldn't be right not to tell her though. You know how she feels about witches."

"I would think that you would know the most on this subject. It's exactly like what we're doing with Maka right now... she doesn't need to know about certain details right at this very moment... for her own sake." Stein said, at last taking another puff of his cigarette. He hadn't been concentrating it and most of it had already turned into the ashes that lay on the floor.

"Gotcha...." Spirit answered.

* * *

"So what did you want me to do?" asked Black Star as he looked around in the library. Takkun and I were watching from above on the bridge. I was sitting on the railing, looking down on Black Star and Zombie Sid while Takkun was just standing on the bridge, leaning on the railing.

"Clean up! Clean up the library!" Sid said. I chuckled.

"That's gonna take a while! It'll be fun watching him clean up all of these books, won't it, Takkun?" I asked, looking at Takkun. He shrugged.

"That kid doesn't really interest me..." He replied. I pouted.

"Party pooper." I said as I crossed my arms, almost falling over. I waved my hands frantically in the air, trying to regain my balance, but before I could fall over, Takkun grabbed one of my arms and steadied me.

"Baka(idiot)... told you not to sit on the railing. You fuss around too much." Takkun said cooly, still holding onto my arm. I yanked it away from him and stuck my tongue out at him before looking back down at what was happening below.

"Huh? No way! That's a pain in the ass!" replied Black Star.

"Ya know... You didn't retrieve a single soul in the last extra curricular classes either!" Sid said.

"And I have to make up for it, right? I already know that's the reason! I don't want these lame assignments! Cleaning up...? Ugh! How do you get under a spotlight like that? Do it yourself! Can't I do something else? Like when I fought with the professor?" Black Star said, giving a mini-speech. He sure had a lot to say...

"Ya know, Black Star... Your strength is ranked pretty high in the class." Sid said, bending down so he was face-to-face with Black Star.

"He's flattering him...?" I asked blatently.

"Just wait for it." Takkun answered.

"But you still haven't gotten a single star. Tsubaki's already working hard, don't you feel sorry for her? What you need now is to be punished! If you don't wanna do this, change your ways!" Sid said, exitting the library. I laughed with a look of glee on my face.

"You can help if you want!" Black Star shouted to him. Sid simply put his arm back in through the door and waved back at Black Star.

"I don't spoil the students. That's the man I used to be." He said, exitting at last.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Black Star said, gazing upon the huge piles of books around him. Instead of cleaning up, he spotted a manga book on top of a large stack of books. He hopped to the top of the stack, taking the manga and sat ontop of it. Takkun and I got sweatdrops on our heads when he started to read instead of actually cleaning up. I hung my head at the sound of Black Star's laughing, but I picked it up when I heard the sound of Kid's voice.

"Hey you! No talking in the library!" He said. As Takkun saw me staring at him, he glared for a second and then slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ite!(Owch!)What was that for?!" I asked, rubbing the spot on the back of my head where I had been slapped.

"Stop staring at him like some fan girl!" He said, pouting a little.

"Kid, did you get punished too?" Black Star asked as he saw Kid standing in front of him.

_"It's sad how he thinks that libraries are only for getting punished..."_ I thought to myself.

"No, I came here for an amazing work of art. Can I take that book that you have under your ass?" Kid asked. Black Star pulled out of the book and handed it to Kid. He had trouble reading the name, but when both Takkun and I heard it, we both had the same look on our faces.

"Excalibur." He said.

"Oh God, the memories are coming back..." Takkun said, hanging his head.

"I-I know...." I replied.

"What's that?" Black Star asked.

"From what I know, it's a legendary sword. Whoever pulled the sword from the stone would be the hero of the land. That person would be worshipped for all time. In the distant past, there was even someone who became King thanks to Excalibur. It must be a beautiful and symmetrical sword.. Wonderful" Kid said, gapping at the book with red in his cheeks.

"Hero? King! That's me, alright!" Black Star exclaimed with the same look on his face.

"Huh? Excalibur, right?" Stein said, coming out of nowhere.

"What's up? Did you get detention too, Doctor?" Black Star asked. I gritted my teeth together.

"What's the-" Takkun started, but he stopped talking once I took the book that he'd been holding out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a mellow voice. I jumped off of the bridge, did one tumble in the air and came down, smacking Black Star right at the back of his head with the book that I had. He went flying and slammed head first into a shelf. The whole thing toppled over onto him. He bursted out of it, with ducks and stars around his head.

"BAKA!(IDIOT!) THE LIBRARY ISN'T MADE FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE DETENTION, IT'S FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO TAKE OUT BOOKS, DAMN IT!" I yelled. Both Stein and Death had sweatdrops on their heads.

"Now that that's settled..." I said after sighing. I tossed the book up in the air. Takkun quickly caught the book before it hit the ground as he jumped down. Death turned to Stein.

"Do you know anything about the Holy Blade?" he asked.

"The Holy Blade Excalibur? Even I could do it..." Stein replied, his back facing Kid.

"I would hardly call him 'Holy'...." I said to myself.

"Nani?(What?)You tried to pull it out?" said Black Star. I got startled and jumped up into the air. I didn't even notice that Black Star had gotten up, much less sat back down on the pile of books he was on before.

"Even the Doctor couldn't remove it... The Holy Blade, Excalibur..." Kid said, getting more and more interested in the topic as he gazed at the book in his hands.

"This is getting a hell of a lot more interesting!" Black Star added, also looking at the book.

* * *

"What's the matter now?" Takkun asked. Both of us were overlooking the sunset on one of the many balconies of Shibusen.

"Takkun.... do you think that we should've gone with them?" I asked, looking away from the snoozing face of the sun.

"I don't even want to see that annoying asshole's face ever again in my life... I have no idea why the hell you like him..." Takkun answered, getting annoyed at just the thought of Excalibur. I was one of the only people who didn't hate him. I mean, I would never ever even consider being his technician, but his company would get anyone's mind off of whatever was bothering them. That's what I needed right now... Ever since we finished the operation on Soul, i'd been curious about the Black blood, though I was too ashamed to show my face to him. Stein refused to give to me any information about the black blood, and I had a feeling he was hiding more than just that. I felt pretty bad, but I thought that I deserved it. I was getting something hidden from me for hiding something from Maka.

"I'm gonna go see him...." I said, staring back out at the sun. I looked at Takkun again. As I was mouthing the word "You" for the question "You wanna come?" Takkun answered.

"No.... Go by yourself...." he said. I pouted and summoned Tsume.

"Fine! Be like that meanie!" I said, getting on top of his back. I pet his neck and then he dashed off towards the cave where Excalibur was. With Tsume running at his normal speed, we got there and almost all the way into the cave in about fifteen minutes. I'd made it there before Kid and Black Star. It surprised me that they were taking so long... then again, I knew a short cut there. Right now, I was floating in midair with Tsume in his small form on my lap, talking to a fairy.

"Why do ya wanna see him anyway? He's the most annoying thing on the face of this planet!" She exclaimed.

"Him being so annoying... will actually get me to stop thinking about the things that are bothering me... And that stupid song he sings is gonna be stuck in my head for a while, so I won't be able to think!" I said, taking another bite of the pocky stick in my hand. I had strawberry this time. The fairy dropped the pocky stick I gave her when she heard this and started looking at me as if I were a talking omelete.

"T-That's w-weird...." She said as she slowly started inching away from me. I laughed uneasily and felt bad that I scared her. Tsume picked his head up and both the fairy and I turned around when we heard the sound of something disturbing the water.

"Should we see what's up?" I asked her. She nodded. I followed her, still sitting in a preztel and floating in midair as she flew. I got a sweatdrop on my hung head as I saw where the sound was coming from. I stopped in the darkness of the tunnel so Kid, who was on Black Star's back, couldn't see me. The fairy didn't seem to notice and flew up to them.

"Huh?" she said when she came face to face with the two of them.

"Woah! It's a fairy! What's it doing here?" Black Star said, looking at her.

"This is where the Holy Blade lies. Faeries being here is nothing unusual. Is Excalibur further ahead?" Kid asked the Fairy. She gave the same exact face that everyone did after they met.

"Sheesh... What's with all of these damn people wanting to meet him!?" She yelled as she flew back in my direction.

"You take care of them! I don't wanna see him!" She yelled at me as she passed. As she yelled, I lost my concentration and splashed into the water. Tsume managed to stay in air and seemed to be laughing at me. I glared at him.

_"Who knew such a small person could have such a loud voice....?"_ I thought to myself. I picked myself up and walked over to Black Star and Kid.

"Anko-chan! What are you doing here?" Black Star exclaimed.

"Have you come to seek the power of Excalibur?" Kid asked.

"Power...? Nah, I just came here for a little 'distraction' and cheering up." I said. Both of them gave me a confused look. I bursted out into laughter as I stared at them. Black Star was carrying Kid on his back, who was holding an umbrella. Once they realized what I was laughing at, Black Star got a sweatdrop on his head. This moment would've been great if I could've had a stick of pocky. But sadly, I discovered that all of them were broken and soggy when I reached into my pocket. I frowned and then threw the box back at where the fairy had flown.

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT! YA DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL, YOU KNOW!!!!" I screamed down the passageway.

"I-Isn't that kind of h-hypocritical?" Black Star said. I turned around and glared lightning at him.

"What did you say...?" I asked through clenched teeth as I raised my fist at him.

"What're you gonna do to me!? You couldn't even touch me if yo-" Black Star's sentence was interrupted with a roundhouse kick to the face. He went flying and hit into a pillar. Of course, I had forgotten that Kid was on his back, so he received most of the damage. I ran over to the swirly eyed Kid, completely ignoring Black Star, who also had swirls in his eyes, and caught him on my back before he could fall in the water. I knew he'd go crazy if he got his clothes wet.

"Ah! Sorry, Kid-kun!" I said with an uneasy smile. Tsume walked up to me and turned into his normal form. I placed Kid ontop of him and then we started to walk. Black Star quickly followed us. Once we reached land, Kid woke up and Tsume turned back into his small, what I called "puppy" form, and jumped on my shoulder. As we walked down the passage, Kid's nose was in the book. Finally, we reached the place where Excalibur lay.

"This seems to be a dead end, right?" Kid asked, looking up at the scene around him.

"Hey! Is that it?!" Black Star asked, gaping at the spot where Excalibur was stabbed into the earth.

"Undoubtedly... The Holy Blade Excalibur." Kid answered.

"You guys are not going get whatcha came for..." I said, sighing and resting both of my hands at my hips.

"What are you talking about?! This is a dream come true!" Black Star exclaimed. I sighed once again and then pointed to Excalibur.

"Go ahead then, pull it out and you'll see what I'm talking about..." I said. Black Star gave me a "hmph" and attempted to walk across the water. Before he could get far, Kid jumped on his back quickly, almost making him fall over. Tsume turned into his normal form for me and gave me a ride across the water, turning into his puppy form once we were on the small island where Excalibur was. I sat down a couple feet away from Kid and Black Star as they gazed upon Excalibur. I had to admitt, he was magnificent in his weapon form, but nothing that anyone would expect in his "human" form. I pulled a small "emergency" pack of Pocky that I had in my shirt and opened it, getting ready to enjoy the "show". While staring at him, Black Star dreamt of how much power he could attain with him, and Kid adored the symmetry of him. As Kid was admiring, Black Star pulled out Excalibur. I started laughing like a crazy person, laying down on my back and kicking my legs into the air as Black Star was dancing around and Kid was having a mental breakdown. He stood up after a couple seconds.

"Let's try again." He said calmly as if nothing had happened. Black Star put Excalibur back into place, thinking that Kid wouldn't be able to pull him out. Before touching it, Kid bent down and cleaned the handle saying "You never know who's touched it." I got another sweatdrop at seeing this.... OCD and a germ freak? Not a good combination. Kid's eye twitched as his right hand grasped the sword.

"Just pull it out already! The same thing is going to happen!" I yelled. Both of them jumped back a little and then Kid pulled out Excalibur with ease. Black Star started whining.

_"C'mon! Come out already!" _I screamed in my head. Finally it happened. Excalibur lifted out of Kid's hand into the air. With a blinding light and a grand entrance, he changed into his "human" form, even though you could hardly call him human. When the light faded and Kid and Black Star saw Excalibur's true form, I went into crazed laughter again. The look on their faces was priceless, especially Black Star. Tsume was bothered by my insane laughter and had long since been gone.

"Y-You're the Holy Blade? B-But you look so... lame..." Black Star said.

"Then let me ask you something." Excalibur said, pointing his cane in Black Star's face.

"You, in that appearance, who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm Black St-"

"My Legend began in the 12th cen-"

I got up and hugged Excalibur tightly. Kid and Black Star both had that "WTF DID YOU JUST DO?!?!" look on their faces.

"KAWAII!(CUTE!)" I said, squeezing Excalibur tighter with two sticks of strawberry pocky in my mouth. I let go of Excalibur and finished up the sticks of pocky in my mouth, sitting next to him.

"Ah, Anko! Come to take me in as your weapon?" Excalibur asked.

"**HER** Weapon?!?!" Black Star said, pointing his finger at me.

"Yes." Excalibur answered.

"Nah, I'm good with Takkun. M-Maybe... uhmm... ehh.... errr.... HEY! Why don't you sing yo-" I said trying to change the subject. Luckily Excalibur interrupted me. He completely forgot about me and turned to Kid and Black Star after I had refused his offer. I enjoyed watching how Black Star reacted whenever Excalibur stuck his cane in his face. He really was freaking out. As usual, Excalibur flooded them with random questions with answers that he paid no attention to. Then he started telling both of them about his "legend". Everytime he'd say the words "My Legend began in the 12th Century." and "Bakame!(Fools!)" I would say it too and then start laughing. My laughter got louder and louder as Black Star got more and more angry. In the end, I had my little fun and of course, Kid and Black Star immediately put Excalibur back into his place once he offered them to be his technicians. I was laughing so hard to the point that I was crying as we walked away from Excalibur. On our way back, we saw the fairy again. She had calmed down.

"Oh, did you meet Excalibur?" She asked. Kid and Black Star both gave the same faces that everyone gave and walked away. I walked behind them, laughing and almost choked on some of the chewed up pocky that was in my mouth.

"I guess they did..." the fairy said as we all walked away.

* * *

I was getting used to rising early by this time, so as usual, I was making breakfast and packing lunch for Stein, Takkun and myself. I went in early with both of them to find something that made me cry from laughter once again when I entered Stein's classroom. I went outside and frantically ran around searching for Kid and Black Star once I was able to stand. I found them after running around for an hour or so.

"C'mon! Come to the class now!" I said almost bursting out into laughter again.

"Why, class hasn't eve-" Black Star was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Yo! Everyone's here!" it said. All of us, Liz, Patty, Kid, me, Takkun, Black Star and Tsubaki, turned around to see Soul.

"Soul!" we all said in unison.

"Feeling better already? It's no fun with you around" Black Star said, bumping the back of his fist with Soul's.

"Yeah, Thanks." He answered. Then Soul turned to me.

"You and Takkun operated on me too, right Anko?" he asked. I looked away for a little, but then forced myself to smile.

"Yup!" I said, giving Soul the peace sign.

"Thank you... You really helped me back there." Soul said with a smirk. I nodded to him.

"Yeah..." I answered. Kid turned around as he noticed the people around him.

"Oi, Anko, Black Star. They've been laughing for a while. You know anything about this?" He asked, stepping towards me and Black Star.

"Hey, Black Star, Kid-kun. Come to the classroom, quickly." Maka said, peeking her head out the door.

"Maka! You saw it too?!?" I said, forcing myself not to laugh. She simply nodded. As Black Star and Kid walked into the classroom, I trailed behind them. I bent my knees towards eachother as I laughed to prevent myself from peeing once they saw the display that Excalibur had sent them.

"Oh my God! I-I'm gonna piss myself!" I said in between gasps for air while laughing. Then I started rolling on the ground as they both gaped at the flowery, huge, display.

"What the hell is this?" asked Maka.

"Pretty harsh, huh?" added Soul.

"No kidding..." said Black Star, getting flashbacks of Excalibur.

"This disgusts me...." replied Kid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Once again, sorry if it's short and I took a while to update... was kinda preoccupied playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on Project 64(Nintendo 64 emulator for the computer)... yeah not a good reason, but that's what happened XD

* * *

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

**

* * *

**

**-- C H A P T E R E I G H T --**

-Playing Spectator: Tsubaki's Time to Shine!-

"Shinigami-sama! Why did you let those two go?!" Maka said angrily.

"H-Hey, calm down for a second... Who said you could come anyway?" Shinigami said with a sweatdrop, raising his hands up in front of Maka and Soul. Maka looked back at Stein, Takkun and I, Stein waved his hands as I sat on his shoulders, eating some pocky. Takkun slapped my leg.

"Ite!(Ow!)That hurt! Why'da do that?!" I said, trying to whisper.

"Don't eat in front of Shinigami-sama, it's rude! And plus, that's the second pack you've had BY YOURSELF today!" He answered. I scowled at him and then put the pack back in my pocket.

"Technical School for Reaper Armsmasters, school regulations article 118 states 'In emergency situations, students may enter at will.'" Maka said, straightening her back.

"Is that so...." Shinigami said, a little shocked at how Maka knew the laws of the school.

"What exactly is the Fey Blade, father?" Kid said as he walked into the Death Room with Liz and Patty at his sides.

_"Fey Blade... Haven't heard that in a while.... I was wondering why we came here..." _I thought to myself. I wrapped my calves and pointed feet on Stein's back and leaned back so that our backs were facing eachother as I still held onto him.

"Hi-hi, Kid-kun!" I said with a big goofy smile. Takkun flicked a spot next to my ankle, causing me to unpoint my feet. I lost my grip on Stein and fell on my neck while he remained standing up. Everyone seemed to be used to my idiotic acts and clumsyness by now, so they ignored me. I got up and rubbed my neck, facing Kid as everyone else was doing.

"Not you too, Kid..." Shinigami said with a little dismay.

"I don't guess he's anything like the Fey Blade." Soul said. Maka repeated it's name and contempled on it.

"There's no witch with the Fey Blade. I'd have to say on his own, he's more vicious. The Fey Blade adhere's itself to the fear present within our minds and can possess the soul of whoever holds him in order to control their body. Then he devours their souls. At this rate, he'll become the Demon God." As Maka listened to Stein's words, her face tightened and she gritted her teeth. There was a deep silence among all of us after he spoke.

"Ano(Uhm)... D-Don't mean to ruin the moment, but.... C-can't we watch what's happening if there happens to be a mirror nearby them?" I asked, twidling my thumbs.

"Ah! That's right!" Shinigami said as he stepped out of the way of the mirror behind him.

* * *

"It's impressive how Black Star manages to act like they aren't even there, isn't it?" Shinigami said as he laughed.

"It's kinda scary...." I said as we all continued to watch what was happening. We couldn't see what was happening with Tsubaki inside of the Fey Blade and were as helpless as Black Star at this point. All we could do was watch... but at least we didn't have people beating us with clubs and pieces of wood.

"I can't believe the Fey Blade and Tsubaki are brother and sister..." Maka said.

"And Black Star still doesn't know, right?" Soul asked, turning his head towards Shinigami.

"Indeed. He has faith in her, it seems." Shinigami answered.

"Will Tsubaki be alright since she can't move? What's she doing inside of the Fey Blade?" Maka asked. I was wondering the same thing, but didn't speak up.

"Well, about that... " Shinigami said. The mirror in front of him flashed. All of you saw Stein's back. He turned around with chop sticks in his mouth.

"Refreshments!" Liz and Patty yelled, bringing in bags of soda and snacks into the death room. Everyone had been so wrapped up in watching what was happening that nobody noticed that they left in the first place.

"HEY! WHY'RE YOU EATING MY LUNCH! I MADE YOU YOUR OWN THIS MORNING!" I yelled, beating Stein's head with the sides of both of my clenched fists.

"Oi!Oi!(Hey!Hey!)Don't tell me that you ate my food too!" Takkun screamed from across the room.

"Baka!(Idiot!) You ate your food before you came in here!" I yelled back at him. He got a sweatdrop and replied "Oh Yeah... Heh heh...."

"I-I forgot how good your cooking was while I was gone... and you didn't give me enough." Stein replied, still continuing to eat my food.

"I GAVE YOU THE AMOUNT THAT I ALWAYS DO! NOW I HAVE NO LUNCH AND I'M HUNGRY...!" I yelled. I stopped hitting him and hung my head.

"I was actually thinking of eating it while watching too, you know... Now I'll be hungry!" I said as tears poured down my face.

"YOU HAD TWO BOXES OF POCKY ALREADY!" Takkun yelled.

"That's not eno-" I started, but I was quickly interrupted by an angered Maka.

"Hey, can you be a little more serious right now?!" She yelled. I jumped up and hid behind Stein. As I was facing him, I noticed that he was trying to pick up a small square of mochi with strawberry sauce on it. He always tried to pick them up without stabbing them with the chopsticks, speaking while doing so.

"Simply put, she's in a tug-of-war of the soul of sorts, with the Fey Blade." He stopped and then went to try and pick up the other piece, a small black sesame mochi ball, next to it.

"The Fey Blade is using it's ability, Soul Possession, to try and commandeer her soul. While Tsubaki, on the other hand, is trying to absorb him." Stein continued.

"The hunter is becoming the hunted, then. But does Tsubaki stand a chance at winning?" Kid asked, taking a bite out of a meat bun. I snuck behind him and snatched the meat bun out of his hands. It seemed that he had no reaction to it since he simply took another one from the bag Patty was holding.

"It's hard to say...." Stein said, still trying to pick up the small sesame mochi ball. I sighed and jumped over to him with the meat bun in my mouth and grabbed the chopsticks from him. Then I picked up the mochi with ease and fed it to him.

"They're fighting in the Fey Blade's personal space, and soul struggles are its specialty. The chances of Tsubaki winning are indeed small." he continued while chewing the mochi on one side of his mouth.

"To think of siblings killing eachother.... I can't imagine a life without Patty!" Liz said crying, hugging and shaking Patty all at the same time. Patty simply tapped her back twice and said "There, there." I extended my hands and ran over to Takkun, but before I could hug him, he extended his arm with his hand up against my forehead. I continued to run into him, even though his hand was still up.

"You're not getting like that with me...." He said. I stopped running and pouted with my arms crossed.

"Meanie!" I said. I looked up when Stein started talking again.

"The weak hearted are given a choice to walk the path of the Demon God. The Demon God sought power to escape the fear of death. Why is the Fey Blade seeking power? Why did he choose to walk down that path? The Nakatsukasa, where the Fey Blade Masamune and Tsubaki were born and raised... It's a special family of weapons, generations old just like Ryoushi clan." Stein said, eying Takkun. He didn't return his gaze. Then Stein continued.

"Masamune, the eldest sun, was supposed to inherit the family's abilities. However.... All of the powers were given to Tsubaki. But why?...Why were they given to her?" Stein said. There was a deep silence among us once again. This time, Maka broke it.

"Going against the Fey Blade alone is crazy!" she said.

"Tsubaki is indeed a high altitude weapon with many forms, but her opponent may be too powerful. I should've gone, too." Stein said. I poked his side continuously as I spoke. I'd been next to him after being "rejected" by Takkun. I felt bad, as did everyone else, since all we could do was "play spectator". We could do nothing to help out Tsubaki in probably the most important battle of her life. Then again, even if we could help her, I don't think that she would want us to.

"Ne(Hey)... don't feel bad. You were the one who said not to get involved in other people's business, especially when it comes to family. This is family business since Tsubaki and the Fey Blade are brother and sister." My attempt to make Stein feel better obviously didn't work. I saw this when I looked down at his left hand, which was clenced into a tight fist.

"She's not alone..." Soul said breaking yet another awkward silence.

"Black Star's there with her, isn't he? If he's there, Tsubaki can still fight." he said. Shinigami turned around.

"Indeed. The important thing is right here." Shinigami said, placing his large hand on his heart.

"Tsubaki's charm may lie in her specialty of her many forms... But that isn't her greatest strength. It's her soul." All of us looked into the mirror after reflecting on what Shinigami had said. Tsubaki raised her head, her eyes still closed. As she did this, Black Star called her name. Suddenly, she turned into what looked like mist and got absorbed into the handle of the Fey Blade.

"No way..." I said as we all continued to stare at the image in front of us.

"She got sucked into the Fey Blade..." Black Star said, getting up. He fell to his knees instantaneously.

"No way... Tsubaki... Lost?" He said

"Tsubaki! No, I can't believe it!" Maka cried, closing her eyes tightly. Black Star bolted up and grabbed the stick that the old man was using to hit him with before. He repeatedly poked the blade of the katana on the ground, crying "Encore! Encore!" As his emotions started to flood through him, he tapped the blade faster. Suddenly, he was pushed back and the stick was thrown at his head. In front of him was a cloud of smoke. Tsubaki could be seen once it cleared. She smiled at Black Star softly.

"I'm back, Black Star." she said. He stared at her in disbelief.

"I went to see my brother." Black Star stood up immediately, tying to hide the fact that he was freaking out over her just a couple seconds ago.

"I see. Welcome Back. Are you alright?" he said.

"Yup!" She answered happily. Black Star lowered his chin and his face softened with worry.

"Are you really alright?" he asked. His tone different and more sincere than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsubaki answered. There was a silence between them. After a while, Black Star's face cracked into a smile and he exteneded his arms towards Tsubaki.

"Come here." He said, still smiling. She looked at him quizzically.

"Give Black Star a hug." He said. Tsubaki looked at him, in shock now. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. Tsubaki hugged Black Star tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, smothering her face in his chest. He stood there smiling with his hands at his hips.

"Black Star, you're all bloody... Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked in between sobs. Black Star patted her head twice.

"Don't worry about me." He said.

I clasped my hands together and my eyes sparkled with tears. I sobbed quietly and wiped the welling tears from my eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Takkun said, looking at me strangely.

"T-This is t-the best movie I-I've ever watched." I said, still sparkley eyed.

"It's not a movie, idiot...." Takkun said with an angered sigh. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone hit Black Star from behind him with another stick. My sparkely eyed look went away.

"DAMN HIM! RUINING THE GOOD MOMENT!! I HATE PEOPLE WHO DO THAT!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Immediately, I was hit by a "Maka Chop". Surprisingly, it hurt almost as much as one of Shinigami's chops.

"Stop acting like an idiot!" She yelled at me while I was on the floor.

* * *

The nine of us were still in the Death Room, waiting to welcome Black Star and Tsubaki back. When they walked in, that's exactly what we did.

"You guys..." Black Star said. Tsubaki bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry!" she said.

"Whaddup? Good work!" Shinigami said, giving them the peace sign with his abnormally large hands.

"You guys were awesome!" Maka exclaimed.

"So you finally got a soul!" Soul added.

"About time!" I said, slinging my arm around Black Star, with Soul on the other side.

"Looks like you're getting better." Death commented.

"What took you so long?" Soul teased.

"I had to run ahead of the times!" Black Star answered. I ran overed to Tsubaki and praised her with the rest of the girls. Out of nowhere, we heard Black Star's voice.

"Attention!"

We all looked up and saw that Black Star had magically gotten on top of the mirror that we were just watching them through.

"It's time to show you all something amazing!" Black Star shouted with his chin in the air.

"When the hell did he get up there..?" Soul and Kid said at the same time.

"Friggin' monkey..." I mumbled to myself. Shinigami also had a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, Tsubaki has gotten a new weapon mode!" Black Star said raising his fist in the air. While everyone was "Ooh!-ing" I couldn't help but laugh, staring at the bandage on Black Star's forehead as he jumped down from atop the large mirror.

"Let's do it, Tsubaki!" He shouted.

"Hai!(Yes!)" She answered, as always, turning into a cloud of smoke that spiraled around Black Star.

"Fey Blade Mode!" He yelled, extending his right hand out in front of him with a look of determination on his face. All of the smoke gathered and the Fey Blade appeared in Black Star's hand, glowing for a couple seconds. Everyone expelled their "Oos!" and "Ahhs!" as this happened and Black Star proudly showed off the Fey Blade with Tsubaki. Its power was intense, as it made a gust go around the room with one simple swing. Of course, the epic moment was ruined when Black Star fainted, falling forward from not being able to handle the power of the Fey Blade. Tsubaki turned back into her human form and tried to help him wake up.

"My soul wavelength snapped in a second..." He said with a blank and ashamed look on his face.

"Looks like he can't use it just yet, but I'm surprised. She managed to take over her brother's power. Shinigami nodded.

"It seems I was born too early. The times are really behind me..." Black Star mumbled as Tsubaki fanned him.


	9. Chapter 9

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**- C H A P T E R N I N E -**

- The Dream, The Meeting and the Interrupted Party -

_Five people(all pictures on site); two, a man and a woman, surrounded by three. The man had snow white hair and golden eyes that pierced through everything and anything around him. The woman next to him had long jet black hair and eyes, cerulean blue like the ocean on a clear day. The ones around them all seemed to resemble three animals; A bear, a fox and a snake. The "bear" had platinum blonde hair and orange chocolate coloured eyes. On her head and draped around her shoulders was the head of a bear without it's lower jaw and it's paws. Her teeth were sharp as she smiled with malicious intent at the two. The one to the right of her had a blank look on her face. She had red hair that fell over one eye. The other was shown to be the same colour as her hair. She was the one that seemed to resemble a fox. The last one, the "snake", had a more defined shade of blonde, gold you could call it. Her hair was short except for two strands that entwined in front of her and rested on her chest. Her golden eyes seemed to already be devouring the two in the middle._

_A battle scene with rain pouring on the ground like a waterfall. It made a large amount of noise, but the few words that were spoken were heard;_

_"Traitors..." said Keiko, the fox._

_"I'm gonna enjoy chewing you up, okami(wolf)! I've been aching to hurt you ever since you betrayed us!" the bear, Kuma, added._

_"You didn't believe me before, Izumi. I told you that if you betrayed us I would get you for it." the snake, Medusa, said as she raised her hands back up. As the words "Vector Blade" came out of her mouth, a blade made of energy that was in the shape of an arrow appeared in her hands. _

_"Koryu(pronounced Core-you)." said the woman in the middle as she raised her right arm. The man next to her didn't say anything. He answered by disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing in the form of a claw that ran up the length of her arm(pic on site)._

* * *

_"I-I'm s-sorry... I-Izumi..." _

_"Koryu!" Izumi screamed as she pushed herself to get into a crawling position. Blood was flowing down from above her left eye, making it completely useless as she had to close it to prevent the blood from flowing into it. As well as many tiny wounds, she had a large wound that went from her right shoulder blade all the way across her back to her left hip bone. Izumi crawled over to Koryu, who's throat had been sliced open. He lay there in silence, staring at his wife. He had been wounded protecting her from what would've been a fatal blow. At this point, Medusa was the only one who still stood. Kuma was dead and Keiko was forced to retreat due to a severe injury. Medusa smiled as she watched the one she called a traitor mourn over her dying lover and weapon. For betraying the witches, and most of all for betraying her, she wanted to make Izumi suffer. Izumi pulled Koryu into her lap, ignoring the puddle of blood that both of them were now in. Koryu put his hand up to Izumi's face. She grabbed it tightly, pressing it against her cheek. Koryu smiled at her gently as tears flowed out of her eyes. Then he closed his own and his hand fell. Izumi cried out her dead lover's name and screamed loudly. Medusa let out a laugh that made her sound so spiteful and like a lunatic. She was boiling over with joy and amusement from the scene that was being painted in front of her. Izumi hugged Koryu tightly for a couple seconds and kissed his forehead. Then, she forced herself up slowly and faced Medusa with a death glare on her face._

_"It's over, Izumi... I've won." Medusa said with the same malicious smile on her face as a snake flickered around from the corner of her mouth. _

_"I'll kill you for this, Medusa...." Izumi said, clenching her fists. She stepped back with her guard up. Medusa started laughing and stayed in place as Izumi charged for her. As she was about to get hit, Izumi stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees. She screamed in pain and clutched her stomach._

_"W-When...?" She asked as she stared up at Medusa. Medusa didn't reply. The smile on her face simply got bigger. She snapped her fingers and Izumi exploded from the inside out at the snakes that Medusa had been able to sneak into her during their battle ate her flesh and then bursted. Blood splattered all over the ground and on Medusa. She sank to her knees and it seemed as if she were crying hidden under all of her hair, but then she threw her head back and laughed..._

* * *

I woke up screaming as that laugh rang in my head. I continued to scream, the images of my father's throat being sliced open and my mother exploding playing over and over, again and again. Takkun ran into my room with Stein shortly behind him.

"Oi!(Hey!) What the hell is the matter with you?!" Takkun screamed. I hugged my knees to my chest and layed my head down on them. As I pulled my hair I was shaking and crying.

"They're dead... Gone... Killed..." I said to myself. Then I started repeating the words "Make it go away" as the laugh continued to echo in my mind. I could still clearly see the brutal death of my parents as if I were still dreaming. I lifted my head up and screamed as tear poured down my cheeks.

"Make it go away!"

Stein walked up to me, brushing past Takkun who was staring at me, not knowing what to do. He was stricked with complete shock since he'd never seen me like this before. Stein sat down on my bed and pulled me in close to him. I hugged him tightly to me with one arm as I buried my face in his chest. With my other hand, I gripped his shirt tightly. He looked at the only picture I had of my parents that was framed on my desk and immediately knew what I had dreamt about.

"Shh... I can't make it go away, but I'm here Anko and I always will be. I'm never going to let anything hurt you like that." he whispered as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes tightly, still shaking, but comforted by Stein. He had always been there for me. He was my light and my savior. At that very moment, when I clung to him, he was the only thing pulling me back from my nightmares.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate anymore. After I had recollected myself, I was wondering how and why I had dreamt about the death of my parents. I didn't remember much about them to begin with and I never knew how they died. To me it seemed that they just went out and never came back. I had no idea what had happened up until now.

"Hey... You're not listening to me." Kid said. I turned to him and faked a small laugh and smile.

"Heh heh, sorry. I guess I zoned out for a minute." I said.

"You've been zoning out for three days straight... What's wrong, Anko?" Kid asked, looking at me seriously. I didn't return his look. Instead, I continued to peer out at Death City from the balcony we were on. Thinking about it, we seemed to be there a lot.

"It's just..." I started. I stopped for a while though. I always hated getting other people involved in my business and worrying them. I always thought that my problems were so pestering to other people, because I might've been overdramatic about them. I was going to tell him what was wrong, but then I decided not to and put on another fake smile.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me." I said, looking at him with a fake smile that I had perfected at this point. Kid sighed and walked away with his hands in his pockets, seeing right through it. He knew that it was fake and didn't want to bother talking if I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. By now, I knew what kind of person he was. Didn't really overreact, much less react to anything if it wasn't unsymmetrical. Kept to himself mostly, and didn't bother talking to people unless they talked to him. Surprisingly he stopped before going back into Shibusen.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You and Takkun were invited to Maka's for Black Star and Tsubaki's party, remember?"

"Oh yeah.... Coming!" I said, pausing for a second and then running over to Kid. I linked my arm with his and then both of us walked into Shibusen.

"I'll meet you in a couple minutes. I just need to stop by the nurse to get some things for Stein, okay?" I said.

"Sure, I'll meet you by the steps." Kid said, joining up with Liz and Patty. Takkun was also there since he was hanging out with Liz.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, it's alright. It's just a quick run to get some stuff for Stein's experiments. I can handle it." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." Takkun said. He waved to me and then ran over to Liz, hugging her from behind. She laughed when he did so. I sighed and then headed towards the nurse's office. On the way there, I bumped into Maka.

"Hey, Anko!" she said, waving to me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"What's up, Maka?" I asked.

"Oh, just getting Soul so we can walk back to the dorm together for the party. You and Takkun are coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course! Wouldn't miss it!"

"That's good. See you there!" she said, walking away. Before I could touch the knob of the nurse's office, it turned and the door opened. Soul was standing there.

"Huh, Anko? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, just running a few errands for Stein. Needed to get some things here for his experiments, you know." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Ja-ne.(Later)" I said as Soul walked out of the clinic, holding the door open for me. When I walked it, he closed the door behind him.

"Sumimasen!(Excuse me!)" I called from behind the curtain blocking the view of the clients in the nurse's office.

"Come in!" a female voice called. I walked by the empty space to the left of the large curtain. The nurse was sitting down on an office chair, writing some papers. There was no one else in the office besides the two of us. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a lab coat, though I still hadn't seen her face yet. Right now, I really didn't care to.

"I need some orders of pills and medicines that Dr. Stein said he dropped off a couple days ago, if you have them ready." I said politely.

"Ahh, yes. They're right here. Let me just get them." the nurse said, getting up from her chair and walking up to the cabinet with an order form in her hands. She opened it, picking up a white paper bag off of the table in front of her, and put in a couple bottles of pills and some liquid medicines. When she closed the cabinet and turned around, all the thoughts in my mind blanked out and I got a huge knot in my stomach. The woman before me looked.... no **was** Medusa. The witch who killed both of my parents. I stepped back a little and could've sworn that I saw a small crack of a smile on her face when she saw the look on mine.

"What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost." she said in a light yet somehow taunting tone. I clenched my hands into fists so tight that I could feel my short nails burrowing through my skin.

"Medusa...." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why're you looking at me like that all of a sudden?" she asked, still in that annoying light tone.

"Don't play dumb with me... Lady of Gorgon; The Snake Witch...."

Medusa's look changed. All of the "goodness" that she had portrayed before melted away and she let out an evil cackle.

"No wonder you looked familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but now I know. Those eyes... she used to give me that same look." she said.

"You killed my parents!" I yelled.

"Anko, was it?" she asked. I didn't answer her. All the rage that I had worked so hard to bottle up inside of me was now seeping out. All of those hours spent meditating each week just to keep it under control were now going to waste.

"Soul Protect: First Gate, re-" I started, getting ready to release my entire soul protect, but I was interrupted by Medusa.

"Now, now. You shouldn't do that. How much trouble do you think that you'd get in attacking me without any proof that I'm a witch? Besides that, do you think an outcast weakling like you could defeat me..?" she said with a grin on her face. Though I wanted to kill her where she stood, she was right. There was no way that I could fight her here. It would endanger too many of the students and most of all, it was true that I didn't have any proof of her being a witch. I could never tell Shinigami that I dreamt she was a witch. He would never believe it. She laughed once she saw that my energy had withered away. She disappeared as I was blinking. When I reopened my eyes, she slammed me into the wall I was standing in front of, holding me above the ground, against it by my throat. Then she put her mouth a couple inches away from my ear. I made sure that I put a wall of soul energy in between us so that she couldn't slip any snakes into me.

"I'll make sure that you'll suffer too, little wolf... Just like I made you're mother suffer..." she whispered. I kicked her in the stomach. She dropped me before landing on the floor. She got up and laughed again as she brushed herself off.

"The best thing in my past that I can remember was making you're mother explode... Now, I think I'll replace that one by doing the same to you..." she said with another devilish smile.

"I'll kill you for what you did to them..." I said darkly. Then I turned around and started walking towards the door, chuckling lightly.

"Joma, joma, dabarasa... eh, Medusa?" I said as I exitted the office.

* * *

"Can't say much for the taste, but I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Black Star, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach twice.

"Try saying that in a different way..." Maka replied with an angry look on her face.

"It was delicious, Maka, Anko." Tsubaki said, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Yummy, yummy!" Patty said.

"Thanks for the food!" Liz said after her.

"Yeah, you're cooking is way better than Anko's!" Takkun added. I didn't reply. I did even eat with them. I mean, I was sitting with them, but I didn't bother even getting a plate for myself. I was too cooped up thinking about my encounter with Medusa. Takkun looked at me weird when I didn't reply. Luckily, before he could say anything, Kid interrupted him.

"You live in a pretty good room. It's nice and cleaned up, too." he said.

"Maka doesn't shut up if I leave things out." Soul said cooly, with his hands behind his head. From then on, I didn't even pay attention to their conversation. I just stared out at the window, thinking about what just happened earlier. I was brought back from my "trance" when I heard Kid calling my name.

"Anko... Oi(Hey)! Anko!" he said, raising his tone of voice the second time.

"Huh? Ahh, gomen!(Sorry!) I spaced out for a little." I responded with another fake smile. Kid seemed to glare at me for a second, but his look immediately melted away.

"I didn't see you eat anything, you missed out if you didn't." Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry about me. I ate with Blair before... uh, where is she know?" I asked.

"Did you really miss that whole thing with her taking off her towel again...?" Maka asked with a dumbfounded and pissed off look on her face. Soul scratched the back of his head while chuckling to himself a little and Kid coughed awkwardly. Both, Maka and I, shot them death glares and they cowered back a little, becoming uneasy. Just as I had thought that things were getting better, the worst happened. Me and Maka both sensed it, but no one else did. Both of us, sat up abruptly.

"It's a witch!" she said. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"_Medusa.... No, it's not you. There's two here... I'll kill.... I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM!_" I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth. Then I opened up the window and jumped out of it, the rage inside of me already seeping out just as it was doing before.

"A-Anko!" Takkun yelled after me. I ignored him and headed towards the center of Death City. I could sense them there. This was my chance. This was where I would finally get my revenge...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **sorry it took so long to update and that the last chapter was kinda crappy. Been busy with some other story's and with school work lol. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on though. Please try to review my stories, I will gladly accept constructive critism and other comments. :)

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R T E N --**

- The Unsightly Meeting and The Ultra Written Exam; Ha Ha I Don't have to Take it! -

My rage continued to seep out from me as I was in midair. So many thoughts swirled around in my head for those couple seconds when I could do nothing but fall. All of them were focused around Medusa. She would pay for what she did to my parents... I ignored Takkun's calls for me when I landed on the ground and didn't even bother looking back at the window. This was something I didn't want him involved in. Medusa would be killed by my hands and my hands alone. No one would be the one to take her life other than me. I immediately ran, my heart racing, but not with fear, with excitement, rage, and anxiety. I did a front flip and before my feet could touch the ground again, Tsume appeared under me. I held onto him tightly and he dashed off into the air as fast as he could. I gritted my teeth together as my canines grew sharper. Even though it only took us three minutes to get to the center of Death City, it was two too long. I jumped down from Tsume and he landed behind me. In front of us in the alleyway we landed in was Medusa alone. She chuckled as I glared at her.

"Oh, it's you again." she said in that annoying innocent tone.

"Go, Tsume." I said, my eyes still locked on her. Tsume obeyed and disappeared into a portal behind me.

"You've got horrible timing, you know. You won't be able to get a chance to touch a hair on my head if you keep coming late like this. If you had just come a minute earlier, maybe you could've been able to attempt to hit me." she said. Her voice was still light, taunting me.

"What makes you think that we can't fight now...?" I asked through my clenched teeth. The answer came a couple seconds later when Maka, Stein and Takkun came running into the alleyway from the otherside, behind Medusa. She was smiling snakishly at me all the while. Maka stopped a few feet behind her, resting her hands on her knees and leaning all of her weight on them as she gasped for air. Stein ran next to her, perfectly fine, he hadn't even broken a sweat and neither had Takkun.

"Miss Medusa, Anko!" Maka said in between her gasps.

"There were two witches' soul readings around here." Stein said, calmly.

"Yes, I sensed them too, so I tried to run them down." Medusa answered, her head slightly turned towards the three of them. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, pumping my fists open and closed. I was trying to calm myself down and return all the energy that I had gotten from my anger back. I was trying to bottle up my feelings so I wouldn't explode.

"They're gone now... and what threat would _you_ of all people possibly pose to them...?" I said a little darkly. I slowed my breathing and then opened my eyes, pulling out a mango lollipop. It's sweet flavor didn't help me much, but at least I looked a little more "normal feeling" when I had the candy in my mouth. If I wasn't seen with some kind of sweet in my hands at this time of day, everyone would know that something was up.

"Could it be the same witch that hurt Soul?" Maka asked, standing up straight.

"That's a possibility." Medusa answered.

"I'm out of here..." I said turning around.

"Oi!(Hey!)Anko! Don't go running off aga-" Before Takkun could finish his sentence, I jumped back and forth from the sides of the alleyway up to the top of the buildings. I sprinted on the rooftops once I reached the top. As I ran, tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. I stopped on whatever building I had just landed on and stared down at the ground from the edge. I had missed what seemed like the only chance to avenge my family. How could I be so stupid?! I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I stopped crying once my bottom lip started bleeding.

"No... There'll be another chance... I can play her game,too..." I said to myself. I turned around abruptly with my hands up in a guard when I heard a voice from behind me.

"So now you're talking to yourself, huh?" said Takkun. I lowered my guard when I saw it was him and turned around again, sitting down on the edge of the building. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. Takkun sat down next to me.

"Anko... tell me what's wrong." he said. I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him.

"I can understand everyone else, but me?! Anko! I've been with you since the very beginning! What the hell happened to you that you can't tell me- no that you can't even look at me! I thought that we were closer than that, but... I guess I was wrong..." He yelled, his voice softening at the end. He looked at me, expecting some sort of sympathy that wasn't received. Then he sat there in silence for about a minute. He got up after he knew I wasn't going to respond.

"You wanna be like that, fine. Go cry to Kid, see if I fucking care." he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait..." I said barely above a whisper as I grabbed the leg of his jeans.

"D-Don't leave, Takkun...." My grip tightened on his pants leg. I let go when I felt him move back. He sat down next to me, his feet were dangling off of the edge of the building as mine were planted firmly on the ground. I still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to, Anko." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I swiveled myself around so that both of us were sitting in the same direction and looked up at him. The tear were now gone, but I felt that they would soon come back.

"What is it?" he asked softly. I raised my head and looked up at the clear orange sky as the sun was setting.

"That night, when I woke up screaming and crying.... I had a dream..." I said.

"Dreams are just dreams, that's all they are."

"Of how my parents died..."

"Oh, now that changes everything..."

"I remember that day... They never went out together. My dad was always the one leaving to buy groceries or other things. My mother never went with him. She always stayed with me in the house. I remember thinking it was weird that they went out together... I remember hoping that one day we'd all get to go out together... but they never came back. By the time I was asleep, they still weren't there. I went searching for them in the middle of the night because I woke up and I was scared. I searched that entire town, but still nothing. At about three o'clock in the morning, I was attacked and that's when Stein saved me." I said.

"H-How did they die..?" Takkun asked. I clenched my right hand into a tight fist and gritted my teeth for a second. Then I tried to relax.

"They were killed by a group of three..." I paused for a minute.

"Three _witches_..." I continued. As the word "witches" came out of my mouth, it flickered around in my tongue with hatred. Takkun stayed silent. There was nothing that he could say at this point. He was just there to listen, and at that point, that's all I really needed.

"They managed to kill one of them and force the other one to retreat, but... The last out of the three was the one that killed both of them..." I said. Takkun still was silent. He sighed once and then put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and put my arm around his waist. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds, smiling. I was considering telling Takkun about Medusa, but I decided to keep it to myself. If I told him about her, he would automatically go after her. Not only did I want to be the one to kill her, but I didn't want her to kill anyone else that cared about me. She wasn't going to take anyone else away from me... Not Soul... Not Stein... and certainly, not Takkun... I decided that I was going to keep a close eye on what she was doing and play her little games. I was going to pretend like our little meetings never happened and keep an eye out on her check ups with Soul. I wasn't going to let her win anything... she was in Shibusen now, at a disadvantage. And though, she was protected, she'd be done once she was exposed. It was all just a matter of time...

* * *

Everyone got shivers up their spine when they saw what I had finished writing on the board. I was laughing the entire time, while Takkun was sleeping underneath the desk. I stomped on his stomach and he woke up.

"Ultra Written Exam in 3 Days" was stretched across the chalkboard. I was getting pretty bored of listening to Stein talk about the exam, so I doodled all over the board, around the letters. I stopped drawing when Stein dismissed the students. He pushed off of the desk with his feet and attempted to leave the room in his chair, but like always, the chair got caught on the border of the door and he fell. Takkun and I were both standing there with sweatdrops on his head.

"How can he be so smart yet so stupid...?" I asked.

"I don't know... I think he hits his head forgets that will happen everytime he falls..." Takkun answered. I started laughing. Takkun raised his eyebrow at me.

"He he, I'm just happy that we don't have to take the test. I would've been sooo miserable studying for it...." I said.

"You probably would've kept it all off until the night before and then studied... but then you would've gotten too stressed out because it would be too much for your small brain to handle and you would fail." Takkun said with a smirk.

"Hey, Takkun! What's that?" I said pointing towards the chalkboard. Takkun turned his head and looked at it. Then I gave him a hard slap to the back of his head. When he landed face first on the floor, I bursted out laughing again, pointing and laughing at him. I stopped laughing when I heard Stein call my name.

"Anko! Takkun!" he said, sticking his head into the room from the hallway.

"Hai!(Yes!)" I answered. I grabbed Takkun's arm and dragged him across the floor as I ran over to Stein. Takkun and I poked our heads out of the door, seeing that Stein was no longer standing by it. We looked towards him and he motioned for us to come. Both of us took a huge step next to him. In front of the three of us was Spirit. He seemed to be doing some kind of distorted ritual dance and making weird sound effects. Takkun and I looked toward the direction he seemed to be doing the "ritual" to and saw Maka.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" Stein asked. Spirit froze for a second and then looked at us.

"Ah, Stein, Anko, Takkun! I'm sending a 'good luck on the test' aura to my daughter." He answered. Takkun and I had to contain ourselves from laughing.

"Of course. Of course." Stein said.

"Why?"

"Okay, continue."

"Right!" Spirit said with determination on his face. It was sad that he actually thought his little "dance" would send her what he called a "good luck on the test aura". I couldn't hold it anymore and neither could Takkun. Both of us fell on the floor, rolling around on it laughing when Spirit brought his hands back and then forced them forward like something from Dragonball Z. But instead of "Kamehameha!" it was "MAKA!" in a voice that was partially above a whisper.

DAY ONE

"Ne, Ne(Hey, hey)... this is boring... Let's go bother people and distract them from studying!" I said, jolting up from my spot on the couch. Takkun kept on moving his head since I was blocking his view of the television. As I tried to convince him, I kept on moving in front of his field of view so he'd have to give me an answer quickly.

"You go... I'd rather stay here and watch Furikuri...." He answered. I walked toward the door with a "hmph" and opened it.

"Probably going to watch hentai the second I leave...." I said loud enough so that Takkun could hear me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" Takkun said, getting up and throwing a pillow at me. I laughed and closed the door behind me, knowing that the reason he got mad was because it was probably true. I sighed when I got outside of the house. I definately wasn't going to go to Maka and Soul's house. No doubt that at least Maka would be studying and Soul pretending to study so Maka wouldn't yell at him. I was thinking of picking up Blair, but I decided not to. I knew Tsubaki would also be studying, and though I would've liked to see her, it definately wouldn't be worth it with Black Star there. The only people left to annoy were Kid, Liz and Patty. I smiled to myself and then opened the box of dango I'd swiped from the fridge before I left, eating one dango dumpling and then holding the stick in my mouth after I'd swallowed it. I was finished with the box by the time I got to Kid's house. It was all the way on the other side of town and I had plenty of time to kill so I walked there. I'd been there so much that Kid told me to let myself in whenever I wanted to. I would tell him to do the same thing with my house, but I knew that Takkun would eat him alive if he did so. I strolled into his house with my hands in my pockets and found the three of them in the dining room. Kid had a whole complicated easle and chair set up, as if he were an architect. Liz, who was dressed like a business woman, sat down at the table with Patty. I guessed that they were attempting to study, but obviously it wasn't working out. Patty had her head leaning on books, knocked out and Liz was painting her nails. I waved to Liz, she nodded her head back at me in acknowledgement, but was too wrapped up in painting her nails to really pay attention to me. I tapped Patty and she woke up abruptly. Then I motioned for her to look at Kid. She did so as I walked up to him.

"**HEYA, KID!!! WHATCHA DOING?!?!**" I yelled in his ear as I slapped his back. He scribbled all over the drawing of what was supposed to be Liz. If you looked at the features seperately, then it seemed as if it would be an amazing drawing, but put together it was utterly horrible... He screamed as he looked at what I had made him do to his drawing. Patty laughed, holding her stomach and kicking her legs under the table.

"He messed it up! After three hours, it's messed up!" She yelled. Liz didn't really seem to care. She was still painting her nails, but then Patty kicked the table by accident. It hit her stomach and she messed up her nail polish.

"Hey, Patty!" she yelled in frustration.

"MY DRAWING.... PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL.... **RUINED**!!!" Kid said as he sunk to the floor. He started rocking back and forth, tears flowing from his eyes and turning into a river on the floor.

"WHY?! WHY!? WHAT DID I DO?!?!.... I can't do it again.... The symmetry.... The shapes.... T-They just won't be the same." He continued. I was on the floor with Patty a couple feet away, except both of us were laughing.

DAY TWO

"Hey, Anko!" Takkun called from out of the window. I was walking back to Kid's to bother them again. Technically, you couldn't call it bothering them since no one in that house was actually studying. I turned around.

"Whatd'ya want?!" I yelled. Takkun jumped out of the window and landed beside me.

"I'm coming with you this time." He said, making a cool exit/entrance. He looked at me weirdly as I was looking a little confused at the window.

"Nani?(What?)" He asked.

"Stein won't like it if you leave the window open..." I answered. He gave me a look and then stamped his foot.

"I made an effort to make a cool entrance and you were pondering over the window?!?!" He said. I laughed and then slapped him on the back of the head as I ran back towards the house. I made my way up to the window sill and closed the window before jumping back down and slapping Takkun again. He turned red.

"You're gonna get it, now!!!" He yelled as he ran after me.

**.!.!.!.**

I'd fallen asleep after about an hour that we got there. Just like the day before, Patty was sleeping on her books instead of actually reading them. Liz was reading a magazine and Kid had restarted the drawing of Liz. When I woke up, Kid and Patty were still in the same place, but the seats where Liz and Takkun were sitting in were empty. I got up to go look for them as well as some food. As I walked past Kid, I rustled his hair. It would be a little mean to mess up his drawing a second time. I went into the kitchen to grab a quick snack, expecting Liz and Takkun to be there. Seeing that they weren't and being too lazy to actually make something for myself, I just grabbed a bag of shrimp chips. Kid's house was huge so I decided to just walk around, opening random doors and seeing what was behind them. I'd already finished about half of the house, though I really don't remember what I saw. As I walked around, some of the rooms were the size of my living room, while others were the size of my closet. I'd stumbled upon Patty's room on the way, which was the dirtiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. Kid's room was the exact opposite. I don't even think that there was any dust in there if it was possible. I put my hand on the last knob of the house. It was probably Liz's room since I hadn't seen hers yet. It'd taken me about an hour and a half to get there. I opened the door and a chill ran up my spine.

"W-What the hell!?!" I said, pointing at them.

"A-Ah, A-A-Anko!" Takkun said. He, with only his boxers on, was holding Liz's legs, stradling her up against a wall while her hands were around his neck. Her jacket was off as well as her shirt. She only had a bright pink bra, matching pink underwear and thigh high stockings on. I admitt that she did look nice today(fully clothed)in that business suit, but seriously!

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" I yelled, covering them immediately. Then I ran away, still covering my eyes. Sadly, I'd forgotten about the stairs that I'd ran up before and tripped, tumbling head over heels down all of them. When I stopped I was on my back, my head was on the floor and my body on the rest of the steps. I heard footsteps as I groaned in pain and then saw Kid in front of me.

"Ah, Hello..." I said, still upside down.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay...." Kid said, turning away.

"Why not, meanie?!" I asked.

"That's what you get for messing up my perfectly symmetrical drawing!" He sort of cried before moping on the floor about the drawing again.

TEST DAY!

I was still a little uneasy with Takkun. It wasn't that I was being protective and didn't want him to be with Liz. Liz was great, and it was even better that she was with him. Maybe he'd be more open with people because of her. I just didn't want to see him "together", if you get what I mean. Anyways, it was the day of the ultra written exam now. Sid was their exam proctor.

"I'm Sid and I'll be proctoring this exam! One thing before you begin the test." Sid exclaimed. He walked over to Black Star. I was laughing and poking him while laughing. He groaned in pain with every poke. I guess Stein had really beat him up for trying to steal the test. I wasn't there of course, and neither was Takkun, but that would've been the funniest thing in the world to see.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled once she saw him hanging by his shirt on the black board.

"There's a certain idiot who tried to steal the test from Stein's labratory yesterday. Got it? I better not catch anyone cheating!" Sid continued. I laughed and pointed to the class.

"Ha Ha!" I yelled. Takkun was just sitting on the desk, calmly.

"Oh yeah. Anko, Takkun, Stein's requested that you two also take the test." Sid said, turning to us.

"EHH?!?!" We both yelled, bolting up with chills running down our bodies.

"B-B-But w-we didn't have time t-to study!" I yelled, frozen in the same position as I had been when I'd just heard Sid say we were taking the test.

"Yes, he also said that you two should sit as far away from eachother as possible. So, Anko bottom left seat of the class and Takkun, top right!" Sid yelled once again. Both of us walked without bending our knees to the seats we'd been assigned to. My right eye was twitching as I shakily pulled out a lime greed mechanical pencil with a little domo figure on the top of it and an eraser.

"_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! If I don't get a hundred on this, Stein is going to kill me!!!_" I thought to myself.

"You have sixty minutes. Keep your tests covered. **BEGIN!**"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I put my laptop down for a while since i had to study for midterms... it was torture DX

**

* * *

**

_" A sound soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body... "_

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R E L E V E N --**

--

I clicked the top of my green mechanical pencil, pushing the little domo figurine on it down three times. The second I applied pressure to it, the tip broke. I clicked it again two more times. Then, I brought the pencil next to my ear and shook it. The silence made more chills run up my spine.

"_No more lead! I'm definately not going to have enough to take this test! It's like twenty pages!!!_" I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked at the first question.

Complete the following sentence:

"A sound soul resonates within a sound _____ and a sound _____."

I repeated the question in my head, but nothing came to me. I started tapping my fingers on the desk as I continued to get nervous. It was such an easy question and already I was blanking out. A thought of Stein flashed in my head. He had a dark look on his face, and I could only see one of his eyes, as the other was blocked by the glare from his glasses. Most of his face and his body was covered in a shadow.

"_You failed the test...?_" He said darkly. I shook my head again as I shuddered and looked at Takkun. Though I couldn't tell how he was reacting to the test from the back of his head, I could clearly see that his pencil was moving across the page, while mine stayed stagnant, only shaking in my right hand. I jumped a little as I heard a sneeze and looked up to see Soul in his boxers. I got a blank look on my face when I saw that Sid was holding all of his clothes.

"Is this all of it?" Sid asked as he examined Soul's undershirt, which was covered with cheats for the test.

"What? Do you want me to take off my boxers, too?!?" Soul screamed in response.

"Go back to your seat. I'll forgive you this once. That's the kind of man I was." Sid said, waving his hand as if Soul were a mere fly buzzing around him. Soul cursed and walked back to his seat as everyone laughed. I glanced back down at my paper, still drawing nothing but a blank slate in my mind about the first problem. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"_Relax.... You just need to relax... You're smart. You know all of this and most of all, you know Stein. So, this test should be a snap!_" I thought to myself. There was a smirk on my face when I opened my eyes. I wrote down the words "mind" and "body" in the spaces of the answer sheet for the first question. When I was about fifteen questions into the test, another distraction came. Out of nowhere, Kid stood up.

"THIS SUCKS!!!.... I can't write it neatly...." He yelled. I jumped up once again. I forced myself not to wonder about his little "Obsessive Compulsive Needs" and looked back down at my test paper. It was a logical math problem.

If an enemy is standing at point x and you are standing at point y with a weapon that can be projected by soul energy three times faster than without it, how much energy would you have to put into the weapon to get it to reach point x fast enough to hit the enemy?

Concentrated on the question, reading it over and over and trying to make some sense of it. After a while, I came to a conclusion.... It was completely impossible to solve... I dropped the pencil on the desk and put my hands on my head, grabbing two handfuls of hair and pulling on them.

"Mr. Sid, I'm finished." came a voice. I jerked up and started panicking in my mind once again.

"_Finished already?!?! How long has it been?!? How long have I been contemplating on this stupid question for?!?_" I thought to myself. My question was shortly answered.

"Ten minutes left!" exclaimed Sid as he stood next to the abnormally large timer that was being used for the test. I grabbed my pencil again and looked down at paper, saying every curse in the world to myself quietly. I read as many questions as possible, skipping the ones I didn't understand or know the first time I skimmed over them. I jumped once again, this time about three feet in the air when I heard an ear piercing scream... coming from Kid. Blood came out of all the holes on his head and then he fell on the floor, out like a light, positioned as if he were standing perfectly straight up with his hands at his sides and a plank of wood on his back.

"Mr. Sid, Kid passed out!" Soul said.

"Leave him." Sid answered without even looking back at Soul. I looked at the clock, four minutes left!

"**SHANDAROU!!!!(DAMN YOU!!!!)**" I screamed as I started writing like lightning. Still, I wasn't even going to be able to finish half of the test in time. We had sixty minutes to finish about two hundred and thirty written questions. If you were to finish one question every thirty seconds, you wouldn't even finish in time.

"Thirty seconds left!" I screamed again in my mind. I was only on question fifty-two with all my rushing.

"Ten seconds left!" I continued to write like the wind, putting any answer down. Something that was wrong was better than nothing.

"Five seconds left!"

"Time's up!" Sid finally exclaimed. Patty broke the neck of the paper giraffe she'd made, Liz plucked a ranow stray hair on Oxford's head, and Death still lay on the floor. I looked at Takkun, who was asleep with the test in a neat pile, face down on his desk, meaning that he had finished BEFORE the time limit. I dropped my pencil on the desk and melted into a puddle on the floor.

"It's over... and I'm going to die...." I thought to myself, still in puddle form.

* * *

It had been a week later. I'd been staying at Kid's house since I didn't want to see what Stein would do to me. He would constantly glare at me darkly while I helped him out during his homeroom classes. Right now, Takkun and I were standing in front of the board where the Ultra Written Exam Test Results were displayed. I was pushed by Maka the entire way there. My hands were over my eyes.

"Iiya!(No!) I don't want to see what I got! It'll just be more torture for me when I eventually go home if I know!" I said. My temptation to actually look at my grades was lessened when I heard a snicker coming from Takkun. I spread my fingers of my right hand out and peaked through them with one eye. Then I removed my hands. I looked automatically at the top of the charts.

1st: Maka Albarn-100, Takkun Ryoushi-100

2nd: Oxford-99

My eyes continued to go down the list. My name was nowhere in sight. I stumbled upon it near the bottom and regretted looking at the damn poster.

107th: Anko Mitarashi-39

"A....th-th-thirty n-nine....?" I said in a high pitched voice that was barely above a whisper. I fell to the floor on my knees and then on my side, curling up into the fetal position. Takkun bursted out into laughter, after seeing my reaction. Maka just stared, a more freaked out than concerned.

"Uhhh... Are you okay... Anko?" She said, looking down at me.

"I answered at least fifty questions and I got a thirty-nine.... There's no possible way I can ever go home now.... He'll kill me..." I mumbled to myself as I started rocking back and forth. Takkun was laughing so hard that he didn't realize the wall he was attempting to lean against was five feet further than he thought and fell on the floor. He didn't care. He just let out a little yell as he fell down and then continued laughing when he was on the floor, stamping his feet on the floor as he did so.

"You got a thirty-nine! Baka! Baka!(Idiot! Idiot!) No wonder Stein's been grillin' you so much! He's gonna kill you when you come home!" Takkun said, in between his lunatic like laughter and gasps for air.

* * *

"I'll be leaving noooooowwww...." Maka said as she exitted from the Clinic. She turned around to see me standing there with my hands at my waist, tapping my foot. Stein was also there, standing behind me. She jumped up and screamed when she saw us.

"Didn't I tell you not to go back to her...?" I said.

"Y-Yeah, b-but she had the results for my blood test." Maka answered.

"I could've done a blood test for you, and so could Stein. Even Takkun could've, though he takes forever to find veins so he would just be poking around your arm until-" My off-topic rant was interrupted by Stein.

"What's that you have there?" He asked. Stein was fully aware of "the sitauation", I guess you could call it. I already told him about my dreams and how Medusa was actually a witch. He was skeptical of it, but he knew that I would never lie to him about anything, much less important matters like this.

"This?" Maka asked raising the small paper bag in her hand up in the air slightly.

"Yes."

"It's just a prescription given to me by Miss Medusa."

"May I check it out? I heard that she makes her own medicine or something like that." Stein asked.

"Uhh, sure..." Maka answered, a little confused. Stein extended his hand to her and she placed the bag in them. Maka smiled and waved to us and then walked off. After she had turned in the hallway, Stein quickly opened a pill and both of us examined it.

"It looks like something that could be used to accelerate the production of hemoglobin in blood." I said.

"You're somewhat right, though it's not made for the hemoglobin..." Stein answered.

"The Red Blood Cell count?"

"Nope...."

"The platelet count?"

"Nope..."

"Then what?" There was a silence between us for a while. Stein broke it after a couple of seconds more.

"If what you told me before is true, then it matches up with somethings that I've seen myself between Maka and Soul. This medicine was made for the acceleration of regular human blood.... as well as black blood...." he said.

"Black Blood.... That's what you said was in Soul when you brought him and Maka back from Venice, right?" I asked, pondering on what this "black blood" really was.

"Yeah...." Stein answered. I clenched my fist and lay a hand on the knob to the Clinic. Stein put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"No, let me go." He said.

* * *

I met Stein in the hallway, quickly after he exitted the clinic. Though he was trying to control it and steady himself, he was shaking uncontrollably. I laid my hands on his shoulders and shook him a little.

"Stein, what's wrong with you?! You never shake!" I exclaimed. It was true. Stein never shaked. Not when he fought an opponent in which was actually a challege for him... Not when he was performing a surgery... Not even when he was in a situation where he could lose a rare dissection from a wrong cut... Frankenstein wasn't supposed to be scared of anything. Stein's hand went from around his arm to my hand. He gripped it tightly and gazed up at my worried face, blowing smoke to the side of us. Then he looked away from me as he let go of my hand. I sighed and let go of him, standing straight up again.

"She wanted to kill me for a second.... Is this fear? Thank you, I was beginning to forget.... Now, what should we do about this?" Stein said, leaning back against the wall, still seated in his chair, and blowing smoke in the shape of a skull that looked much like Shinigami's mask.


	12. Chapter 12

sorry i haven't updated in about a year.... i've been busy and i kind of lost my inspiration for a while lol. yeahh.... kinda lost where i left off too and i cant seem to find it, so i'll just start off here.

* * *

_"A sound soul resides within a sound mind and body"_

_

* * *

_

**_-- _C H A P T E R T W E L V E --**

-The Ruined Dinner Party-

"Over Here!" Patty called. I was standing in front of Shibusen with Takken, dressed in a red and black tux, Kid, who was dressed in all white, and Liz and Patty, who both had matching.... track suits it looked like to me. It was "Shibusen Founder's Day" I guess you could call it. Kid had set up the whole thing by himself and you would think that he would've been overjoyed to be welcoming everyone inside to show off his work, but he wasn't. He was thinking about something that distracted him from just about everything.

"What's this now? You're all dressed up!" Liz exclaimed.

"Kid, what's wrong? You don't seem Excited." Maka asked after taking one look at Kid's face.

Kid perked up. "Ahh, i'm sorry." He said with a small fake smile that I saw right through. He hadn't said anything to me about what was up for the whole day. I guess that it was karma for me not telling him what was wrong before when he kept on asking.

"I'm starving...." Black Star said, kind of dreamily. He looked like an absolute slob. Kid's mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"W-What a slob..." he said with a sweatdrop. He shook his head for a second and then continued speaking.

"Anywho, thank you for coming tonight, everyone. Tonight, let's celebrate Shibusen's founding! Please come inside, my father will give his greeting shortly." Kid said as he extended his hand into the entrance. Once the four passed, his fake smile faded away and again he was lost in thought. I gave him a worried look, but before I could say anything to Kid, Shinigami-sama started to speak.  
"Yo! Hey! Hiya! How's it goin'?! Thanks for comin'!" He greeted. Everyone clapped for him as he made his entrance.

"Okay, well that concludes my greeting." Shinigami said. I got a sweatdrop on my head as well as half of the people around me. I elbowed Kid lightly. He stepped on stage, coughed and then spoke up.

"Please allow me to speak as well! Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend this gala in celbration of Shibusen's founding. With your permission, I , Death the Kid, son of Lord Death would like to say a little something. Shibusen helps maintain world peace now, but-" Kid's improvised speech was interrupted by Black Star screaming while he was on the curtains. He tried to ignore Black Star and go on with his speech, which was quite hard.

"Uhh... How shall I put this...?" Death said, trying to get back on track. I was thinking about doing something about Black Star and looked at Takkun.

"Don't look at me. I'm not gonna help you shut him up in any way because I'm enjoying this." Takkun said with a big grin. I pouted.

"Oh well. He'll shut up on his own sometime soon." I said.

"Black Star? Shut up? Are we both on the same page about him?" Soul asked. I sighed.

"Yeah... I don't know why I said that... I know it's not happening" I said. By the time I looked back to the top of the stairs where Kid was giving his speech, he was already fighting with Black Star. Because he couldn't give his speech, he went into his deppressed mode again.

"Jeez, who's party does he think this is?" Black Star asked.

"I know it's not _yours, _at least...." Soul replied.

At this time, Shinigami-sama decided to clean up things: "Well, this _is_ a stand-up dinner party and there's even a band, so dance and party and stuff however you like!"

"Hai!(Yes!)" Everyone answered. Shinigami-sama bowed his head slightly and the band started playing. Immediately the dance floor was filled with people. I hadn't eaten in quite a while, so I dragged Takkun with me to the buffet. To my surprise, Black Star was already there and probably not on his first plate. I looked around as I stood in line to see Liz, Patty and Kid doing the can-can.

"Raise your legs 60 degrees upward! Match them perfectly!" Kid yelled at Liz and Patty.

"Hai!!" Patty exclaimed with a huge smile. Liz on the other hand looked like she wanted to shoot herself.

"This is so embarrassing..." She said. I almost fell over since I was laughing so much. Takkun just stared at them blankly. I picked up a plate. As I continued walking, I was just watching everyone around me. Maka was forced to dance with her dad and Tsubaki was dying inside as Black Star was being a slob. I tried not to look at Medusa, but then I noticed something as I took a quick glance at her.... she was dancing with Stein. I clutched the empty plate I was holding tightly and it broke.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY ARE THEY DANCING?!?!" I yelled. There was an angry squiggly line over my head.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?!" Takkun said. He slapped me behind the head and the line fell to the floor. I took a deep breath in and sighed.

"C'mon... Just enjoy the party, Anko." Takkun said. I smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't be getting angry at things tonight." I said. Just as I thought the night would make a turn for the better, the worst happened. Sid appeared. He was sent out on a mission days ago and no one had seen him since.

"Sid?!" I yelled.

"What?!" Takkun said, putting his plate down on the table.

"Stein! Hurry! Everyone get out immediately!" Sid said. He looked badly wounded. I ran over to him with Takkun. Stein, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty ran to him as well.

"Are you okay?!" Stein asked, supporting him as he had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah, somehow. I ran into an enemy surprise attack. I dove underground right before the blast, but I just barely survived. Anyway, you need to get out of here! It's a trap! They've been waiting for this day to come! The day Shinigami-sama leaves his mirror and the Shibusen students gather!" Sid said. I gritted my teeth.

"Medusa!" I yelled. Too late... She had already fled the scene. At that same moment, I felt the release of a Soul Protection. The ground started shaking.

"W-What is this..?" Stein let out.

"It's begun..." Sid said. He spoke to his weapon, Kniges and took her out.

"We need to get you guys out!" He said. An energy floated around the room that resembled magic.

"What is this?!" Black Star said while still holding some food.

"The room!" Death said.

"What's going on?" Soul asked.

"What in the world is happening?!" question Maka.

"They're closing us in, that's what's happening!!" I yelled.

"Here goes! Forced Burial!" Sid yelled as he stabbed Kniges into the ground. Coffins came from the floor beneath all of us that surrounded Sid and we fell down into the floors beneath us. Somehow when we got to the bottom floor, all of the meisters landed on their feet, while the weapons... landed on their asses.

"They're all here..." I said as I sensed witches. The anger inside of me was already beginning to boil.

"I sense one, two... eight witch souls... And the Demon Sword, too?!" Death said. Once again the ground shook.

"What's happening to Death City?" Maka asked.

"This is an emergency situation. Please listen to what I say calmly. Below Shibusen sleeps the very first Kishin, the sounce of madness. And now Medusa, a witch, who snick in as school nurse, is attempting to revive it. This must be stopped at all costs." Stein said. I clenched my fists and bit into my lip with my already changing teeth. They were growing sharper by the minute.

"You can't be serious... Dr. Medusa was actually a witch?!" Maka said, shocked.

"Why do you think we wanted you two to stay away from her?" I asked.

"There's something like that sleeping under Shibusen?!" Soul asked.

"It's apparently true. My father told me about it, too. To keep the Kishin sealed away, my father couldn't leave this place." Kid answered.

"What?! Ol' Death can't leave?! I thought he was just a shut-in!" Black Star exclaimed. Takkun glanced at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're wasting time just standing here, it is what it is. Let's go." He said, calmly.

"Takkun is right. We can't afford to waste anymore time. I'll show you to the entrance that leads underground. Follow me." Stein said before leading the way. We all changed and quickly arrived at the entrance.

"This is the underground entrance. Our foe is very powerful. If you're not fully prepared for what's ahead, you may lose your life. If you want to turn back now, then do so." Stein said as he stood lighting a cigarette. He turned around as he swatted away some smoke to face us and then continued:

"Whether or not you're prepared to fight fear... Whether or not you'll come with me... Let your souls decide." Stein said.

"We're coming." Maka answered, speaking for all of us.

* * *

I chuckled a little.

"What could you possibly be laughing at right now?!" Soul yelled.

"I guess there's no use in hiding anymore if they already found us..." I said with a grin.

"Anko, not a go-" Before Takkun could finish talking I had already began doing what I was planning.

"Soul Protect, 1st Gate: Release" I said. My whole body glowed magenta.

**.!.!MAKA'S POINT OF VIEW!.!.**

Anko chuckled a little.

"What could you possibly be laughing at right now?!" Soul yelled at her.

"I guess there's no use in hiding anymore if they already found us..." she said with a grin.

"Anko, not a go-" Before Takkun could finish talking, I sensed a change in Anko.

"Soul Protect, 1st Gate: Release" Anko said. Her whole body glowed magenta, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. I was looking into her soul. I remember the first time I peered into it, it looked like a tiny being closed behind gates. Now I watched as all those gates looked as if they were blown open by a huge gust of wind. Her soul was tremenous in size and had so much power that an actual wind blew from her as the gates were released.

"What the hell...?" I said softly.

**.!.!.!.**

"You don't want me getting to her first, so I suggest you run fast..." I said, looking at Stein.

"Don't be reckless, Anko..." He replied. I didn't answer him. Even though I was angry, I would never disrespect Stein.

"Takkun. Let's go." I said.

"Right behind you." Takkun said. As I turned around, Takkun put his hand on my shoulder. I transformed into a white wolf. The red marks that I had on my face remained where they were. Takkun had taken the form of a burning disc that was on my back(authors note: if you haven't notice, it's okami fr the game). Without looking back at them, I ran off towards Medusa's soul energy. Her disgusting scent trail that lingered was just strong as her soul energy. Death yelled after me and Liz for Takkun, but I ignore them. The only thing that was on my mind right now was Medusa.


	13. Chapter 13

"A sound soul resides within a sound body and a sound mind..."

* * *

**-- C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N --**

- Emotions -

"Anko, slow down. We're getting close to her. We have to think of a plan." Takkun said to me.

"Shut up! Don't you think I have a plan?!" I yelled at him.

"What is this 'glorious plan' of yours then?" He asked.

"To fucking kill her...." I growled. Takkun sighed. I could already hear Medusa's laughter echoing in my head. She was laughing at me. She knew I was coming. I wanted to face her head on. I wanted her to know that I was coming for her. After what seemed like decades I reached her.

"Medusa!" I yelled. I focused my magic to my mouth and my feet. Where ever my feet touched turned to rubble with the slightest touch. I launched myself into the air and went for an aerial attack on her. She blocked it with a vector storm. I immediately jumped back to avoid any contact with the snakes.

"There you are. Late again. We won't have much time to play before everyone else gets here." Medusa said with a laugh. I growled.

"You know, your mother was my best friend before. I see a lot of her in you.... That makes me quite angry.... So c'mon, puppy. Let's play... VECTOR ARROW!"

I dodged all of the arrows and ran straight for her as I resonated with Takkun.

"Takkun!" I yelled in my head. Takkun nodded and binded her down with his blood chords. They scorched her skin, sizzling on contact and producing a small amount of smoke with their touch. His clan, the Ryoushi, consisted of self meistering weapons that were all witch hunters. To witches, their blood was lethal poison when in the blood system and intense fire when on the skin. Takkun shot out bullets of soul energy at Medusa, while she blocked them with her arms, I concentrated a large amount of soul energy to my head and launched myself in the air at her, headbutting her as hard as I could. Takkun extended his blood chords at the same time. She went flying and smashed into the wall behind her, but he still had a good grip on her. She laughed as she removed herself from the wall and dusted herself off.

"Is that all you've got...?" she said in an eerie voice with her head cocked to the side. She summoned a vector plate and launched herself at me and Takkun.

"Takkun what are you doing?! Hold her back!" I yelled in my mind. Immediately she stopped in her place. I swung Takkun at her as a rotating blade. She blocked all my attacks with the snakes in her body and then kicked me back.

"Let go of her Takkun!" I yelled as I slid back. The blood chords vanished.

"What's wrong now? Don't you wanna stay close to me?" Medusa said with a chuckle. I growled and howled as I resonated with Takkun. I returned into my human form, holding Takkun in his bow form. He was glowing with soul energy. There was no use in me staying as a wolf. She wanted me to stay close to her, and I didn't know what to expect. I couldn't give her what she wanted no matter what. I continued to resonate with Takkun and took aim at her. She laughed and stood in place.

"Show me what you've got! I'll even stand in place for you!" Medusa laughed. She readied her hands and took a fighting stance as I resonated with Takkun. The head of the soul arrow I was readying for her changed into a growling wolf's head. One of its eyes glowed magenta while the other glowed blue. Blue and magenta soul energy from me and Takkun swirled around its mouth.

"Amaterasu's Growl...." I said as Takkun and I reached our max at resonating and I released the arrow. She laughed and then put her arms both out, standing in place. I growled at her mocking me, thinking that she could withstand my attack. All of a sudden, she vanished and a large black arrow appeared under me, pointing left of where I stood. I went flying into the direction it pointed in when it glowed. "Anko!" Takkun yelled. Before I reached her, he binded me to the floor with his blood chords. I gritted my teeth a little as their touch made my skin sizzle. I looked at the large hole in the wall; Medusa wasn't there. When I heard her laugh again, I looked at my left.

"Those blood chords look like they hurt. They should, I mean, they were meant to hold you down and kill you if they're attached to you for too long." she said.

"You should know..." I said. I asked Takkun to release the chords in my mind and he obeyed. At the same moment, he changed into his close range mode as I was sent flying towards Medusa.

"That's better... Come closer..." She said with a twisted look her her face. She blocked my swing with snakes in her body and both of us slid back. She stopped for a minute and looked behind her. Both of us sensed the presence of Stein and Spirit's souls.

"Guess my play time is up with you. Time to get serious." She said. I clutched Takkun tightly and made his blades longer with my soul energy. Both of his blades now had a transparent magenta glow to them that extended an extra foot. Medusa's face became emotionless. An arrow plate appeared underneath her and she lauched herself at me. At the last second another one appeared under me and I was flung right at her. She kicked me as some snakes danced around her feet. I easily blocked, but was thrown back. When I got up, I felt a "tug" and Takkun was "yanked" out of my hand. I called for him and looked back. He was in his human form, with those same snakes wrapped around him. He yanked at them with his blood chords, but it was useless. Everytime he extended them more than a couple inches, he was shocked by the snakes. He was unable to move.

"That weapon of yours is quite annoying." Medusa said. I growled at her and changed into my wolf form again. Then as I started to glow magenta, I let out a long howl. Encircling me, translucent wolves made of magenta soul energy appeared one by one, answering my call with their own. My howling stopped when I had summoned five of them. I glared at Medusa and all the wolves faced her. She had taken away my mother and my father from me... I wouldn't allow her to take away Takkun.

* * *

The pain had spread from just my left shoulder to all over my body. I was able to ignore the minor scratches and gashes, but this was too much. Her laugh was echoing through my mind as well as Takkun screaming for me. One of her arms was pierced through my shoulder while the other held me in my human form around my neck. The last energy wolf tht I had summoned yelped and disappeared as one of Medusa's light serpents crushed it in its jaws. One thing that I realized from this battle was that my strength as soley a witch wasn't much. I needed Takkun for just about everything. Without him, I was nothing. For a minute, time slowed down. I could hear my heart racing. It was pounding in my head. The pain stopped for a minute and I couldn't hear anything except for ringing. Everything was blurry. When all my senses came back and the ringing stopped, I screamed in unbearable agony. I looked down and saw snakes entering my body.

"How ironic... You'll die just like your mother did...." Medusa said. I closed my eyes and could hear ringing in my ears again. Time began to slow down just like before, but the pain was still present. Something hit Medusa and both of us flew in opposite directions. I smashed into a wall and then slowly sank to the floor. The snakes oozed out of me. As they attempted to crawl away, it looked like they were being shocked by a blue soul energy. They didn't get far before they disappeared. I could once again hear Takkun screaming my name. I looked at what was happening and saw Stein standing a couple feet away from me, holding Spirit in his scythe form. He stared at Medusa, but was speaking to me.

"Ahh.... Stein." Medusa said with a smile as she got up.

"I told you not to be reckless, didn't I? I know how strong you are, Anko. Don't you think I said that for a reason?" He said, his tone unchanged. He continued to glare at Medusa, she smirked at him. She chuckled.

"Oh, are these your pets? They were awfully fun to play with. Where are the other ones you were with before? " she said.

"Gone. I wouldn't tell you where they were either way. That would be plain stupid." Stein answered.

"Oh well. As long as I stop you, this plan will still succeed. Those three pose no problem at all."

"I wouldn't underestimate those children if I were you. You underestimated Anko and Takkun and it looks like they tossed you around quite a bit. Haven't you been paying attention during your time at Shibusen? You must be a fool." Stein said, analyzing the share of bruises and wounds that Medusa had on her. She was still perfectly able to fight Stein, but it wasn't like we didn't do any damage to her. We did our fair share.

"Juvenile Boy. I'm stil ready for you. Well, no matter. The Demon Sword is waiting for them next." She answered. I moaned in pain as I tried to get up, sensing the pressures in their souls change. They already seemed to be battling eachother even though they were stationary for the time being. My mind more than just a little out of it; Getting blasted with Stein's Soul Force since I was connected to Medusa because of her lovely hands in my shoulder and around my neck was not a pleasant experience. The blood loss or pain that I was experiencing wasn't helping out either.... What the hell was I thinking? Sure, I was angry and I wanted to make things right, but deep down before I even started fighting Medusa, I knew that I was no match for her. I continuously heard Takkun screaming my name, but that soon was fading and echoing in my head.

"Anko!... Anko!... An..... Ko.... Ko..... ko..... ko...."

It slowly was getting softer and quieter. My head dropped; I didn't even have the energy to hold it up anymore. I laughed a little as I watched pints of blood oozing out of me. Medusa said something I didn't understand.

"None of that matters. He's your kid. What are you going to do with him?!" Stein asked. The only reason I could hear what he was saying was because I was trying to concentrate on his voice to keep me alive. I knew the second I closed my eyes and went to sleep, I wouldn't open them again. I looked up and saw Spirit with tears running from his eyes, holding Medusa by the collar. I had no idea what was happening, but him as well as Stein were both angered. He got blasted away by Medusa by some snakes back next to Stein.

"If a parent abandons a child, who will ever have faith in that child?" Stein said. He glanced at me and Soul Sutures created a blood clot in my stomach that my body couldn't produce for itself at the moment.

"Do me a favor and stay awake, will you, Anko?" Stein said through gritted teeth. My head started to bob as I stared at the wound. It was sealed.... for now anyway. I closed my eyes, ignoring Takkun's screams for me to stay awake. What seemed like a second later, my eyes shot open as the ground shook and I fell over from my sitting position. I shuddered in fear and screamed as I felt madness rushing through my head. All I could see was an image of three eyes.... those three eyes were absolutely terrifying. Medusa's laughter made it even worse. The laughter ended, and then Stein's started. I started shaking and looked at Takkun. His screaming had stopped. The snakes around his body disappeared as all of Medusa's snakes rained from the sky from her dismembered body along with her blood. He remaining sitting in the spot he was, staring blankly up at the bloody rain. A smile slowly twisted on his face and he started to laugh....


End file.
